


Lemontopia

by Animus_Ferox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Active, F/M, Gen, Lemons, Other, Requests, lemontopia, naruto - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animus_Ferox/pseuds/Animus_Ferox
Summary: A compilation of Naruto one-shot lemons open to requests! Please read the first chapter before proceeding.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 - "Good Cop Bad Cop"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto x Shiseru (requested by NaruHina123)

"Alright then, I suppose Naruto can come over tomorrow." Kakashi shrugged.

"Please don't worry, we'll take care of him." Dokku laughed. "Or him us."

"We can't thank you enough for saving our village and us." Shiseru bowed courteously, and Dokku followed suit.

"Just a night captain, we'd be honored if our hero stayed with us for just one night."

"No, it's fine. I may need to file this in additionally in a report but it's fine. What do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto had fancied Shiseru ever since he'd first seen her. In fact, it probably happened a lot more often these days, what with the very embodiment of wildness being released so frequently. The existence of the Kyubi in him had driven into him passions of the flesh that were unprecedented and often hard to keep in check.

It wasn't like he was going to try and make any moves on Shiseru - he was happy for her and Dokku. But he wasn't going to mind staying with the beautiful, kind woman for a night.

"I think it's fine."

"The dumbass is just there for the pampering." Sakura complained.

"Okay then, we'll be off." Kakashi turned around and his team followed suit. They waved from afar at the three who stayed back.

"Let's go inside." Shiseru recommended, digging her hands in the pockets of her hoodie because of the cold.

"What do you guys say to a round of beer to stay warm?" Dokku asked cheerfully.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure if I'm old enough."

"Sure you are, Naruto-kun." she grabbed her arm, slipping her in as she went forward. "I mean, you definitely aren't some weak kid."

"Yeah but, what's the minimum age in here?"

Dokku laughed. "In here, we start drinking from the age of 15."

"Wh-what?"

"I'd recommend the weaker Freshwater for him, instead of that stinging sake you have, dear." Shiseru opened the door, letting them in. "Let's have a good time!"

"The kids?" Dokku asked.

"Don't worry about them." Shiseru chided.

"I don't want to- uh- drink too much. Maybe just a bit." Naruto apologized in his mind to Jiraiya, for peer pressure may have been pushing him into one of the carnal sins.

 _Who the hell am I even apologizing to?_ he chuckled inward as he thought of the rule-breaking shinobi who taught him.

Well, maybe it was time he found out how to have booze and "enjoy". The adults seemed to make it a big deal alright.

"And then -" he chuckled, words slightly slipping out of context, "she was soo angry." Dokku hiccupped as he took another swig from the glass bottle.

Shiseru laughed, jabbing him playfully. "And what did you expect - me congratulating you?"

"I don't - know." he placed the bottle, resting on his arms as he leaned back, yawning.

"Naruto-kun, you're probably feeling bored, aren't ya?" Shiseru emptied her glass. She was also clearly getting tipsy, though not the extent that Gokku had drunk himself to.

"No, I'm fine.."

Compared to the richly brewed rice beer they were having, his drink tasted like tonic. They called it "Freshwater" (it was a brand) in those parts.

"What do you enjoy? You know, in your free time - reading, writing, shopping, anything."

"Oh, well, I guess I'm an avid fan of comics, I read those."

"Comiscs?" Dokku burped as he emptied the rest of his third bottle.

"Honey, you need to sle-"

There was no need, for he'd slumped down, arms lying limp on across his plump abdomen.

"Well, I guess he's out cold." Shiseru sighed.

Naruto nodded.

"Comic books, nice. What specific comic are you interested in?"

"Oh well, I really like the Evanescence series."

"Oh! The Evanescence ones, those are incredible!"

"You like it?"

She nodded. "I had last read the 4th Season, it was incredible."

"Damn, that's interesting. To be fair though, I've completed all 11 so I'm guessing we'll stop talking about it lest any spoilers slip out." he smiled genially.

"You're obviously not drunk enough." she reached out for a bottle of sake.

"No, I'm fine." he withdrew, clearly not wanting to drink anymore.

"Oh no, I insist. Your drink is basically water."

"Maybe - a little." he held his glass out, partly not wanting to say no to the gorgeous woman, and partly because maybe he really did want to taste alcohol. She filled the glass, a bit of the drink spilling out.

"Oh- uh - this is."

"Easy, just hold it next to your lips, wait for a moment, and empty it. Bottoms up!"

"I'm really not-"

"Try it!" she crawled over to him, as if to cheer him up.

"Okay.."

He clasped his lips on the margin of the glass, and closed his eyes before downing it. Or attempting to down it. The drink felt cold and sharp in his throat, and he winced as he gulped it down. He had to do it in 2 drinks, so painful was it. He coughed when he was done with it, clearly not feeling any more festive than before.

"How was it?"

The effects of it were quite sudden, at least compared to what he'd thought at first. He had maintained so far that one could only really get knocked out and stoned after maybe 3 drinks. But for him, it was either the strength of the alcohol or the fact that he had never really drunk alcohol before, but he suddenly felt extremely lethargic and lucid.

And for some reason, he wanted more.

Grabbing the cup, he held it out. He saw her smile a bit, before pouring it, this time half full. He could down this round easier than before. Wiping his lips, he gasped contently, sitting back.

"You're feeling weird, right?"

He nodded. It was like the few moments before he underwent a Jinchuriki transformation. His mind seemed to take up its own will, and he felt airy and powerful. The sting in his throat seemed rather distant and unimportant compared to the sudden euphoria in him. He wasn't "drunk", and he wasn't losing his mind. But he definitely felt like he was nearly there.

"It tastes pretty fine." he said at last, managing a grin.

"No more for you." she kept the bottle aside. "If you get too drunk I'll be killed by Dokku."

"But as you were saying," Naruto continued, "you do enjoy Evanescence right?"

She nodded. "One of my favorite comics."

"Do you follow the weekly specials?"

"Cosplay Chloe?" she gave a knowing smile.

"Yes! Wow, not many people know about that one. It's just an additional booklet with 4 pages, but there's some amazing cosplay in there."

"Exactly, and I love cosplay. I think it's really fun."

"You do cosplay?" Naruto asked.

"I do, as a matter of fact. I may not be great at it, though."

He suddenly had an interesting idea.

"Why don't you show me?"

Her eyes showed genuine interest, and she smiled expectedly. "You'll be interested? Like right now?"

He shrugged. "I'm leaving tomorrow after all."

She appeared a bit sad upon being reminded that, but she rose all the same.

"Well, we'll go to my room. I keep all my costumes there."

"And Dokku?"

"Oh well, he's sleeping and very heavy to carry." she grinned.

Her room was very well kept and neat. There was a small desk and a chair at one end, her very cozy bed lining one of the walls and a smallish wardrobe. A bathroom was attached to it, and he looked out the darkened windows, savoring the smell of lavender perfume.

"Wait up right here, I'll show you my favorite stuff." she spoke excitedly, rummaging her clothes. Apparently it'd been a while since she'd last cosplayed.

But for some reason, he'd lost any interest he may have had in Evanescence.

In the privacy of her room, with the kids all asleep and Dokku knocked out, he was considering something he was not considering before. A cosplay with a twist.

"Actually, do you think you could wear something I requested?"

She stopped. "Oh- sure, why not? Do you have a costume?"

"No, but I was wondering if you could put your uniform on. I think you look beautiful in it." he blurted.

She blushed lightly. "My officer's uniform? Fancy that!" she rubbed her chin, reaching behind the door.

"Oh wait..." she looked at him with a certain look that meant she understood what he'd intended.

"I see what you mean." the faint traces of a comprehending smile arose on her face.

Naruto was surprised. Did she really intend his fantasies of the police uniform?

"Oh no, uh, I -"

"No no never mind, I see what you mean. It's totally fine, just wait up a bit. I'll be dressed up in no time." she rushed into the washroom, clutching her uniform.

What was she talking about?

Naruto had never quite considered his proposition well. What if he'd overstepped the boundaries by asking her to change into something that she had maybe thought was a lewd costume?

There was no way she actually read his mind. But then again, he was taken aback to think of how he'd actually thought about her. It was all rather erotic - to be fair, it was just him and her behind the shut door of her bedroom. It was private - and she was "dressing up" for him. A familiar warmth arose from inwards, a burning hunger that filled him from time to time. He was getting excited, and he didn't want that.

_Nice thoughts. Nice thoughts - ONLY._

The door unlocked and she walked out, smiling proudly. She looked even more gorgeous now than before, and any qualms he'd had now evaporated as he let his eyes feast on her body.

She'd changed into tighter pants which highlighted **(1)** her pelvis and had unclasped a few buttons on her upper right side, revealing a pink wing. The belt was lazily slunk at an angle across her waist, and her curvaceous frame was oddly accentuated by her free hair which she'd allowed to run behind her.

"Your eyes tell me I look pretty good."

"You look - amazing."

"Thank you!" she twisted her waist about to either side. "The tights I adapted from the character Delza, I think she looks rather pretty. Besides, it fits the police kind of uniform, though I really didn't know you liked police cosplay."

He nodded.

"And the back." she turned around. "I have a smallish back but I've got a bigger butt, so it really shows." She bent over. It was too much for him. Her buttocks perked his interest very highly.

"So, do you like it?"

His eyes quickly skirted over to her face from her butt as she looked at him. "Y-Yeah, very nice."

Grabbing an elastic band from the table she tied her hair up in a ponytail. "I prefer to get my hair like this though, it looks better that way."

"You know.." she walked toward him, sitting aside him on the bed, "we're both drunk, and we're both into cosplay."

He wasn't expecting that.

"What say you and I do a little roleplay?" she smiled invitingly.

His mind refused to think straight. Having drunk, maybe he couldn't really expect anything.

"Role-play?"

"You know, good cop-bad cop."

"I'm not - sure.." he heard his stupid mouth try to protest.

"Look, this is what you came for."

"Roleplay?"

She sighed. "Something more fun, sweetie."

They were drunk, after all.

"I heard - you've been bad." she moaned as he pushed her against the door.

"I sure have, miss." he growled, penis throbbing against the elastic fabric of her pants covering her butt.

"What - did you do?" she asked as his hands touched places, gently feeling her down below.

"Hm, wouldn't you like to know?" he kissed her neck.

"Will you tell me?" she asked, as he suddenly grabbed her arms and playfully knocked his body into her. It emanated as a gentle blow into the door.

"Magic word?" he thrusted again.

"Pl-ease?"

"At a price." he licked her ear.

"State it.."

He hungrily lunged at her shirt, pulling it apart at the clasped buttons. Her body revealed itself, her endowed breasts almost popping out with but a length of pink fabric to cover it. She extended her arms behind allowing him to remove it off her. Taking a moment to glance upon her body, he turned her around, kissing her flatly on her full lips. She put her arms around him, joining into the kiss.

"This." he replied, holding her in his hands.

"Deal." she smiled as he entered another kiss. Holding her, he brought her forward, hands feasting on her ass. He sighed as both hands slammed into her fat muscle, eliciting a sensual clap.

"Down with those pants." he commanded.

"Righto." she complied, sitting on her haunches as she pulled his pants down. The inflated bulge in her underwear hid none of his passion. Slipping her hand in from the side, she felt his penis around, gently stroking it and fondling his balls. Bringing the underwear down, she licked the glans of his penis gently, never letting her tongue slip from his skin. The arousal brought him to groan.

Holding his phallus, she began fapping slowly. Her fingers were controlled and rhythmic, each pump bringing to him pleasure. After a good amount of rocking, she enveloped his tip in her mouth, following through with a deep throat. Keeping it in, she drew back, coughing up sticky saliva. He locked her with a hungry gaze as she went back to work, her rhythmic pumping clearly making him hornier. She began blowing him faster, fingers feeling and pressing his testicles.

At long last, she parted from his penis. Thoroughly drenched in saliva and pre-cum, the meat throbbed hard and with unfettered anticipation.

Holding onto the table, she propped her butt up, gently shaking it. "Go on, Mr. Criminal. I don't have all day."

"Lube?"

"Nah, I like to rough it." she bit her lip.

Slapping her once more, he nudged his penis into the cramped anal crevice. She winced as he dug deep into her anus, filling the cavity up. Holding her head down, he gently moved his hips, easing into the new position as he humped her. Getting into tune, the table began rocking quicker and the moans thicker. He moaned as she clenched her butt, tightening around his dick even more. Her brows were knit in a frown, but her eyes were closed, almost as if she were trying to find pleasure amid the pain.

"Slap it."

"Huh?"

"Slap my butt!"

He slapped her again, thrusting quicker. He was clearly being drawn to this woman who enjoyed a good rough fuck. The next time he slapped her butt, she didn't need to tell him.

"Fuck, I'm nearly there."

She rose abruptly, pushing him back. "Not now. We still have one more thing to do."

"What?" he asked, his voice drenched in agony.

"You're upto no good." she unclasped her bra, tossing it aside. "I guess we need the bad cop to take over."

He smirked. "I'm fired up."

"On the chair, now." she slipped out of the heap of her pants and dragged the chair. He obeyed, sitting down simply as he admired her physique. There were scattered bruises on her stomach, and the remnants of a gash on the inner side of her left breast.

Bending down, she engaged him in a deep, steamy kiss. Her hands slipped down to her pants on the ground, before meeting his hands which rested on the sides of the seat. Sitting down on his lap, she dragged his hands back, securely cuffing them.

"Woah, I didn't know you had this." he remarked.

"I'm an officer, it's what we use with the bad guys."

"And I am one, aren't I?"

"No, you're a _particularly_ bad case. You need the really special treatment."

"Oh?"

Striding him, she looked down on him, dominance wrought all over her face, Slipping down over his penis, she adjusted herself before kissing him once more. She thrusted down, moving her ass and hips about. He moaned as she twirled over, fingers clenched impatiently as she took all the time in the world to thrust again.

"You want me to hurry?"

He nodded groggily.

"Magic word?" she smirked, thrusting yet again.

"Ple-ease."

"Hmm, I'll consider it - but you have to be a good boy."

"I promise." he spoke, eyes shut.

"Not just that, you must obey me." she whispered into his ear.

"Of course."

"Can you?" she unzipped his jacket and began feeling his body. Her fingers gently pressed into his nipples.

"I think I can."

"You should." she held his shoulders, wrapping her legs around the frame of the chair. Then she wrapped her arms around him, thrusting faster.

"I want you to cum.."

"Mhm.."

"Cum with - me.."

"I'll - try." he groaned.

"If you don't, I'll punish you." she moaned.

"I will, then. Anytime you need."

She panted and he groaned. His toes squirmed as he let out another moan. She sunk into him before surfacing, thighs flexing as she continued to thrust.

"Now."

"Now?"

She gasped as a louder moan slipped between her lips. The climax was hardly anticipated by either, but Naruto felt his body tense up in moments, resting his head as he emptied his cum in her. They didn't slip out of their embrace until quite some time, the slippery slob adhering to their genitalia.

"I came inside you." he observed when she finally came round to release his hands.

"That's fine, I'm infertile." she explained.

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I do have children to take care of, and a loving husband."

He hung his head dejectedly. The emotions of sex had washed the lack of clarity away and now the realism of what he'd done stung him harder than anything.

"Don't look so damn sad. Just think of this as a little - adventure." she winked as she picked her bra up.

"I promise to keep this between us."

"Good to know. Now how about you go downstairs and catch some rest? You have to start early tomorrow."

And just like that, Shiseru had turned back to the punctual, efficient officer from the "bad-cop" on a chair he'd just fucked.

"I thank you once again for all you've done." Dokku earnestly informed him as they saw him off at the gate of their home. He was all packed up and ready to go, and even though the sunlight had just begun to paint the sky, he knew he couldn't waste much time.

"It was my pleasure - my duty, in fact."

"We'll look forward to having you with us once more." Shiseru smiled gently. Though she looked more distant then, he thought she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"I'll look forward to coming back." he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request ever, I think this pairing is rather interesting. Shiseru no doubt is one of the most beautiful characters from the filler arcs and I'm so glad I got to do justice to her character through this lemon.
> 
> The first issue I had was the fact that the resources (pornographic and otherwise) on Shiseru are limited. I had a hard time scouring through some good pictures of hers. Finally, I did come across some really good pictures which helped me get a rough picture in my mind.  
> Another slight problem I had was that I don't know how to insert horizontal dividers on AO3. I prefer having those since I'm too used to writing on FF XD. And they're rather useful to separate one scene from another. If someone could help me out, I'd be very grateful to you!
> 
> Thanks to NaruHina123 for suggesting this, I had tons of fun working on it ;D.
> 
> I believe the transition to sex may have been a bit rushed, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite "slow it down" properly. Maybe this was fine, it revealed a more daring and bold side to a very strong woman.
> 
> Also, I got 11 requests in the 2 days I took to work on this. I'd like to thank everyone for the support!
> 
> **PICTURE LINKS**
> 
> naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Shiseru?file=Shiseru_full.png - _[1]_
> 
> pinterest.com.pin/772226667332665000/ - just a nice picture of Shiseru's.
> 
> **P.S.**
> 
> You can check out my discord server, MsT4Tqh4R5 , for updates on works and to discuss your concepts better. Furthermore, I also post on both AO3 and Fanfiction, same username in both accounts. If you find any corrections due in my works/any copies of my works that clearly aren't mine, please let me know ^^.


	2. Chapter 2 - Permission to love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto x Ryuuzetsu (requested by Issexwithyourcloneincest)

"Look, my arm is fine now. I've been in this damn place for 2 weeks, just because of a tiny scuffle!" Naruto complained.

"You are not. You may seem perfectly healthy and fine, but your arm still needs to fully recover."

"But like, I can swing it about!" he held it up and waved it about, getting a knock on the head from Sakura as a result.

"Stop straining it so, you fool! Your ligaments are still mending." Sakura fumed.

"I probably have some broken stuff now, Sakura. Thanks."

"Well nurse, just an advanced physio for now. Get the heat treatment for him."

The nurse went through a few sheets in her folder, retrieving one at last. "We have - 1 medic free for the physio, before she gets off duty."

"Good, who is it?"

She paused, slightly unsure of what to say. "Uh.. it's the wit-.. sorry, uh Ryuuzetsu."

"What were you about to say?" Naruto gave her a fixed, strict stern.

He'd first met Ryuuzetsu in the Hozuki Castle. Those were very rough days, with Naruto being blamed for a crime he didn't commit. The feeling of anguish at being taken to one of the most secure prisons ever, the feeling of anger at the friends he once thought he had - those were emotions he dreaded. They were far more hateful than the demon inside of him. Far more dangerous than the worst hate he could accumulate when he fused with that beast.

And then she came into his life, a person who had gone through much like him. She also had resolute will like him. The willingness to trust friends.

In those last fateful moments, he didn't know what it was that had triggered him to move aside. It was a second's choice, as mundane as the choice between heads or tails. He was certain that if he'd not moved that inch back then, Satori's claw flying at him, he'd have died.

Or as Ryuuzetsu revealed to him later on, she'd have died to give her life up for him.

Yet her monstrous strength and her shady past had led to much concern in the village. Tsunade, who'd been impressed by the girl's fighting abilities, recommended her (surprisingly) to the Medical Center. For some reason, she quickly accustomed herself to the medical profession, using her huge reserves of chakra and amazing ability to mold fire into doses of revitalizing, warm treatment.

It also led her to gain the moniker of "witch" behind her back, thanks to her cold composure and depressing voice.

Well, she wasn't always that depressing, but very few knew that. Naruto, who'd quickly gained her trust and become a companion of hers, was one. But he knew her "other" side in quite a different light.

They were, in three words, friends with benefits.

It really wasn't too complex for them to trust each other with their bodies, especially given how she'd admitted to wanting to have given her entire self up for the person she truly admired. He'd become a bit of a hero, but of course she wouldn't admit it. In bed, their relationship was no less evident, but the extremities of their courtship led them to instinctively bond to her passionately. They looked forward to each others' bodies. It was simple urge that led them to make out and have sex.

But would they ever have dated or been in love? It was unlikely. They both knew that despite their similarities, they were made for different things. He was too idiotic for her. She was too serious for him. Their bodies were perfect, but maybe their hearts weren't into it.

It wasn't like he cared for her any more than anyone else. But any references to her past, that were both misinformed and cruelly assumptive, triggered him.

"Sorry, my tongue slipped." the nurse rolled her eyes and walked out.

"What the-"

"Don't mind it, boy. Let's go, Sakura. I guess Ryuuzetsu can take over."

Sakura nodded, as they left him sitting on his bed, reminiscing about Ryuuzetsu. Of late, with all the intense training and the fights with the Akatsuki, he'd gotten very little time to catch up with friends. It had probably been months since they'd last spoken.

All too suddenly, she strode in, eyes as glum as ever. Maybe she'd looked forward to meeting him. She definitely didn't look like it.

"You tried some crazy jutsu - again."

"It was the same one as before." he grinned affably. "How are you?"

She brushed the hair off her face, focusing on her palms as they gently warmed up, a fuzzy radiation emanating from her fingers. Unlike what it looked, it wasn't as hot as he'd imagined when she pressed his arm.

"I've been doing okay, I suppose. Stuff here gets stressful at times."

"I can imagine." he said empathetically.

"People here get the wrong idea at times." Her chakra got noticeably warmer.

"Sometimes all you need is a stress buster." he jestingly interjected. He was surprised to see her nod.

"You know, get the endorphins flowing." he continued, emboldened. She fixed him with a stern stare.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, but it's a good suggestion.."

She looked at his arm again.

"We've not done it in a while, after all." he searched her pale-skinned face for some sort of reaction.

"You're right."

He grinned naughtily.

"How about right now?" he asked. She frowned, annoyed.

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked, moving her hands away and washing them at a nearby sink.

"We could do it here, maybe elsewhere. I'm just saying because we have not had sex in a while, and you look depressed. I mean, you usually do but -"

"We're at a hospital, I'm on duty."

"Are you really?"

"Right now, yes." she wiped her hands on the towel and proceeded to untie the bandages from his arm.

"What about later?"

"Not relevant."

"But it is - for us."

"Where would you possibly do it?" she asked, her voice hiding the resentment accompanying considered admission of defeat. They both knew she had a far bigger appetite than he did.

"I heard nurses have their own locker rooms, and a certain nurse is going off duty right now." his eyes shone.

"You're out of your mind." she berated him.

**_LINE SEPARATOR BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FORMAT THIS ON AO3_ **

She slammed the door open, hands returning back to caressing his hair as they passionately kissed. As the door swung shut behind him, he lifted the green top off her kimono, restlessly digging into her lips yet again. She let him wander down to her neck, sighing lustfully as his lips caressed her soft skin. Their hands shuffled, struggling to assert each others' dominance. He grabbed her by the bottom, pulling her closer as he kissed her fervently. She countered by holding his back tightly.

Untying her bandanna to let her long white hair flow, she allowed him to feel her breasts through the fabric of her kimono. He met her vacant lips yet again, nails feeling under the seams for the split and opening her clothes apart. His fingers quickly darted to her bra, gently falling upon her breasts.

"I've not seen these in such a long time."

"No fair, remove your clothes too!"

"Sure, miss." he mocked, lifting his shirt up as Ryuuzetsu moved across the empty locker room to bolt the door firmly. As she turned the lock, she felt his arms hold her from behind.

"It's been long, hasn't it?"

"You talk like you're in love, which we're clearly not supposed to be in."

"You're too strict." he nudged his nose in the back of her neck.

"You're too idealistic."

"Whatever. I'm in love with your body."

"Men are stupid."

He kissed her ear, licking her pinna with slow emphasis. "That's why we need girls."

She didn't resist him from unclasping her white bra, and she only tucked her head back on his shoulder as his fingers toyed around with her bare breasts. His manner of fondling, while not inherently pleasurable to her, was rather "cute" - if she could describe what it is. The way he clumsily grabbed onto them, occasionally gently massaging her areolae and gently pressing her nipples revealed an excitement he couldn't possibly contain. She enjoyed his weakness as much as he enjoyed her strictness.

"Want to move on?" he asked.

"You're the one that's holding onto my tits." she informed him.

He turned her around, meeting her lips as he cornered her against the door. Holding her by the thighs, he lifted her up, their lips never parting.

"Pants off in the shower room?" he breathed.

"No, let's do it on the benches."

He obeyed, carrying her and gently laying her down on the wooden bench. It was wide enough for her to lie down on, but no wider. Holding her pants, he pulled them off her slender legs. He crouched, comfortably sliding into the space between her legs, readying his mouth to pleasure her.

The clitoris has hundreds of nerve endings. Being the most sensitive erogenous zone in a female's genitalia, he knew that he was better off starting his tongue there. Gently lapping at the slight bulge, he caressed it with her lips, softly sucking at it. Bringing his hands in, he gently slipped his fingers along the sides of her crevice, stimulating her labia using his touch and tongue. He felt her body twitch with anticipation as he inserted his tongue in gently, never losing the grip from his fingers.

"Shall I go deeper?" he asked her softly.

She nodded, her mouth cupped by her hand, eyes shut.

Gently pressing her now stimulated clit, he pushed his index finger in in a swift motion, noticing her thighs tighten around him. Her pelvis contracted in tandem with his finger's movements inside of her, the gentle skin lining her opening flushing a slight pink now. The moans slipped out of her mouth as she squirmed hard. Pulling his finger out, he stroked her entrance in deft circular movements, licking her harder.

"I'm ready." she purred, parting her legs further. Naruto observed her reclining form, completely naked and stimulated. It was a delight to observe. In no time he took off what remained on his body. Pulling her closer (the bench being about the same level as his thighs), he softly sighed as he slipped his penis into her, gripping her parted legs at the thighs. Without warning, he lifted her legs up, pulling her even closer.

"Hey - what the hell?" she protested as a glint of amorous hunger emerged in his eyes. He was about to go in perpendicularly, her pussy in shooting distance. She positively yelped when he entered her this time, each thrust of his entering far deeper than ever before. The feeling of being penetrated while lying on a bench, with your legs floating vertically above you, was new to Ryuuzetsu.

"Is it too hard for you?" he asked.

She gulped, shaking her head. She wasn't going to back down from a challenging posture, despite the mild pain in her back.

He moaned passionately as he continued thrusting in her, his throbbing penis ramming past the warmth of her entrance into the entrails of her tract. It would have rattled a bed. Slowing down now, he grabbed her ankles and rested them on his shoulder, catching hold of her waist as he continued fucking her. She bit her lip, the sudden abruptness of his drive being uncharacteristic.

"You don't look okay." he stopped midway, letting her legs down. "I'm sorry, I was just -"

"No, it's fine." she reassured him. Making way for him on the bench, she motioned for him to sit. Climbing on top of him, she sat on his lap, surrounding him with her arms. Feet firmly appressed to the bench, she began thrusting down, this time controlling the place. In short time, she had begun taking to the pleasure - gasps, sighs and moans intertwined their passionate kissing, the new position affording them more intimacy. Grabbing her bottom, he gently lifted her up, before keeping the rhythm up at his end. The feeling of the cool, rough wooden seat against his naked bottom was an experience like none other.

She kissed him passionately, licking inside his mouth. Parting his legs, he let himself relax as she took charge yet again with the rhythm.

"Do me against the lockers." she pleaded. Moving aside, she let him lift her up and to the rows of blue shelves, all sealed shut.

Pressing her body against the lockers, he gave her a passionate kiss before letting her grab onto him for him to readjust his position. Gently sliding down him, she parted her legs, allowing him to enter. He moaned softly as she clenched her butt, legs wrapped firmly around him, feet digging in. She let her head rest against the shut racks, letting go of her inhibitions and allowing the sensations to wash over her. In a word, she was being freely suspended, arms round his toned, muscular frame and legs wrapped securely. It made her feel insignificant in front of his body, and it thoroughly turned her on. She was one with her most wildest cravings, being taken by someone she truly admired.

Was it just lust or was there love in there too? She was too horny to think.

He nuzzled himself between her breasts, his eyes closed as he took her body in. She felt his tongue paint her with his saliva. His sensual moans pleased her. The thrusts brought in feelings of ecstasy she could only compare to pure joy. It was sublime.

She tightened her grasp on his back, moaning loudly as his invigorated pumping dragged her to the very edge. She could feel the tension in the moment, the heat on her skin. The feeling of the cold locker a weird sensation against her sweating back. She wanted him to go faster. To ram her harder. To fuck her like it was the very last thing they were going to do.

"Harder, Naruto!" she screamed as her nails dug into his skin. He let out a pained moan, gasping as he felt her raw energy fill him up. He began ramming her against the doors, pounding her with a renewed passion. The clack of flesh against metal did not bother them. They were too detached to bother about such petty things. In that moment he wanted to enjoy her fully. To feast on her marvelous body.

"I'm nearly there baby..." she whispered, emotions tugging at her voice. She was panting, her cheeks were flushed. He was sweating, his mind a mess. He gasped as the ending moments approached, mercilessly pulling him until ecstasy. She let out a sudden gasp, head rocking back as the emotions knocked her out for an infinitesimal moment. He grunted as his strong arms held her close, his penis releasing its burden at long last. For a delicate moment, they looked each other in the eyes, confused and utterly dumbfounded by their awesome act of making love. Interrupting the brief moment, she locked her lips with his, wrapping her arms around him as they stood as they were, mindless of the mess oozing down his legs or their location. It was them, and them only, united by the power of an orgasm.

He let her down, and she knelt down to lick his penis clean. They could only sober gradually, and he was still rather exhausted from the sex. He sighed slowly, catching his breath as she notched her head forward, her tongue diluting the remains of sex smudging his shaft. She let it stay in her mouth for a while, breathing softly as she sucked at it passively. After licking the glans thoroughly, she let it out, slippery, gooey saliva following it out.

**_LINE SEPARATOR BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FORMAT THIS ON AO3_ **

_"There's about 10 minutes left until someone else comes. You may want to hurry."_

_"S-Sure..."_

He'd felt a bit sad going away. It was abrupt, and he'd have liked to do it longer. For some reason he really felt them connect deeply. It was a connection they'd failed to see until now.

He didn't understand Ryuuzetsu. Though he could hardly call himself a thoroughly knowledgeable person on emotions and feelings, he knew it wasn't amiss to expect something from her. Except for maybe during sex, she was as passively emotionless to him as a brick wall. Maybe brick walls were better.

But he also understood what it all meant. Maybe she was being wise - girls were usually far more mature than boys, and he was, oddly enough, immature even for boys. Maybe she wanted to keep it at that - their relationship was to be a sex-driven thing only.

And yet he wondered if there was nothing. If there really was nothing else attached to it? Were they just a pair of sex-friends? Friends with benefits wasn't a wrong concept technically, but the time they'd spent, what they'd gone through - it somehow made no sense that they'd never ever been in a loving relationship. Why was it just the sex?

He shrugged. It was too complex for him to understand. He would just go on his way, maybe leave the hospital tomorrow. She'd continue there.

**_LINE SEPARATOR BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FORMAT THIS ON AO3_ **

_"I guess, I'll get going."_

No, she didn't want him to. But could she tell him?

 _"Yes."_ she firmly shut the shower cubicle behind her, hearing the door of the locker room close shut.

She sighed. It had felt good to have sex, but far more than that, it was good to see him safe and sound. She'd heard horrible things, like criminals prowling around Naruto for the beast locked up in him.

But she never showed it.

A nurse had once told her she was an idiot for not opening up to the person she loved. It was just that she didn't know if she could love him.

Or, as she liked to question, whether she deserved him.

He had shown her the way when there was none. He'd vouched for her at every possible time.

And that made her only more determined to ensure he wasn't going to be affected by her. Her traumatic past was a burden - a burden she could hardly ask someone as important to her as him to carry.

As the cold water poured down on her, it helped cement her thoughts firmly. Yes, she was right.

Besides, how was he to even think about loving someone like her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! It feels good.
> 
> I understand, I was probably a bit late on this one. The issue I had was mainly on the imaginative side of things. I'm a writer that heavily depends on imaging to get my story across, from my mind to paper, and from paper to your eyes (well it's technically "virtual" paper in that way but I hope you get my point).
> 
> I'd like to appreciate the fact that the very first two parts of this work had to do with non-canon characters. I think this obviously means a lot of people are getting interested in filler episodes, which is always very gratifying to see. I for one am truly happy that I could showcase maybe a side of Ryuuzetsu that we could never see (not going to spoil it, do watch the Blood Prison movie first). And I'd like to thank Issexwithyourcloneincest for this request. It really made me step out of my comfort zone, because there's next to no "research material" (as an Erotica writer I relate with Jiraiya on a spiritual level) on Ryuuzetsu.
> 
> And as you will note, the pictures below all look pretty dull, and I think that's made this way on purpose. Maybe Ryuuzetsu is one of those characters with a stone face but she's a total beast in bed!
> 
> **PICTURE LINKS ******
> 
> **  
> **  
> **DISCLAIMER - I don't, in any way, own any of the artworks below. Furthermore, fair warning, there may be NSFW images linked. **********  
>   
> 
> 
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **rule34hentai.net/post/view/55780#search=ryuuzetsu - Sex while standing up, credit to this for the locker scene.**  
> **  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **rule34hentai.net/post/view/158138 - Just a really hot picture honestly.**  
> **  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **pinterest.com/pin/728809152170395922/ - This is what the hospital locker room looks like. It's for the nurses/doctors only btw.**  
> **  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **P.S.**  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **You can check out my discord server, MsT4Tqh4R5 , for updates on works and to discuss your concepts better. Furthermore, I also post on both AO3 and Fanfiction, same username in both accounts. If you find any corrections due in my works/any copies of my works that clearly aren't mine, please let me know ^^.**  
> **  
> **  
> **


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Test?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto x Anko (request by aishi)

"Be prepared to die if you aren't fully ready. Remember - this test kills."

A marked hush parted the hubbub ensuing among the restless crowd. Not a single genin there trusted this new examiner one bit, and the fact that she was so cheerfully talking about them potentially dying did not help one bit.

Except, of course, for one little knucklehead.

"Yeah right! I'm not scared one bit. I'm going to kick as much ass and if I fail, then I'll come back again. Something like this is eas-"

What he had felt was something brush past him real fast. It wasn't something he could distinguish from anything else. A bigger gust whipped past him, and it was only after this that he felt the abruptness of the moment dissolve in pain.

His cheek was bleeding.

"Now, now kid - what if I'd planned on killing you instead of something so simple?" Anko whispered, her lips joined in a tasteless smile.

"Kids like you are quickly killed ... spraying that red blood that I adore." her creepy voice continued as she licked the blood off the newly opened cut.

A bit more loudly, she said, "I don't appreciate people approaching me without permission."

What?

He turned around to find someone with an even longer tongue hand her her kunai.

Neither had he seen the first kunai cut him, nor could he make out Anko turning up behind him.

As for the last guy, he wasn't even sure if he'd just appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't sneak up behind me.." she spoke assertively, "unless you want to die."

It was then that everyone there realized that the first round was a cakewalk compared to this one.

"Well, I guess we are going to have quite some fun this time." she turned around and smiled at Naruto, a smile he didn't quite trust to be genial and friendly. "Until then, I guess all of you could sign the forms you can get right back there."

"What's the form about?" Sakura asked.

"It attests that you hold responsibility for your life, and that if you die, it won't be on either the candidates or even the organizers of these Chunin Exams."

Naruto shivered.

"I'll explain the rules shortly. You can, until then, decide if you wish to continue. Keep in mind that this specific round, the last time round, killed 50 out of the 63 members that got through. 10 were maimed and couldn't continue."

_One team was all that won?!_

"So," she shrugged, "decide with your teams until then."

She gazed at him, as if she were considering something.

Oh God, not me again.

"You!" she pointed at him, confirming his worst fears.

"Y-yes?"

"Come to my tent. I need to run a few things by you personally."

"No... is she going to suspend him for making noise?" Sakura asked apprehensively.

"What a dumbass." was all Sasuke had to say.

"I hate it when people bother me in the midst of me talking." Anko let Naruto know as he followed behind her, the eyes of every other person on him. "I'll make sure you never forget what's going to happen to you."

"Fuck..." Sasuke cursed. "I don't know if we're going to lose this round because of him."

"He's in so much trouble." Kiba chuckled.

_**LINE SEPARATOR BECAUSE SURPRISE! I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WORKS** _

"I- I'm sorry.." he said sheepishly as they stepped into the tent. Anko shook her head.

"Insubordination is an unforgivable sin, boy. I need to test you."

"T-Test? Don't we have enough already?" he protested.

"Remember kid - without efforts you can never gain anything."

"But like - what is the test about?" he questioned, surprised that she'd taken him all the way over to a remote tent. He was even more surprised to see her slid the canvas over the opening, effectively closing them in. He didn't want to spend any time with this weird woman.

"It's a test of - let me just say it's going to take endurance to satisfy me."

"Oh. I see.."

"First task. Remove your clothes."

He doubled down.

"Uh.. what?!" he blushed profusely.

"Don't make others repeat what they've said - you have to pay more attention. I told you to remove your clothes. Take them off."

"In front of you...?"

"Yes, genius. Look, you better get a move on or else I'm disqualifying your entire squad."

"B-But.. they aren't involved in this."

"Oh they sure are." she retorted impatiently. "You're representing your team here."

His trembling hands took his jacket off, sliding the fishnet shirt over his head. His abashed eyes looked for some sort of humor in her eyes, but realized soon she was not joking. She sternly looked at his lower half, and he took the hint, slowly pulling his pants down.

"Uhh.. I'm done."

"Hell no."

"My underwear?!"

"I told you to remove. Your. Clothes."

Swallowing, he slipped out of his boxers in a final act of indecency. Stark naked, he covered his penis, looking away,.

"Very good, that's the first part of the test. Obedience. 8 on 10 because you asked too many questions."

"Is it - nearly done?"

"Nearly? I told you it's just the first part. Now, the second part - reflex."

She's probably going to play darts with me, except I'm the dartboard and she's probably going to use actual kunai.

He was clearly not anticipating her to remove her overcoat. Compared to him, she seemed sure of herself all along. Unclasping the buckle of her belt in one motion, she tossed it aside while slyly shimmying her skirt down as if she were stripping. She then stood there, just like that, the curves of her slender frame accentuated by the slim fabric of the mesh armor, her eyes shining with mischievous abandon at his face for a reaction. He swallowed, his penis showing the early signs of arousal.

She then unzipped her fishnet from behind, pulling it down till her lower back and then slipping out of it. The sight of her bare breasts was too much for even his control to handle, and he had to struggle to cover his boner from her.

"Seeing you so flushed, I'd think your reflexes and responses are spot on. 10 on 10."

Okay...

"Now, third test. Transparency."

Don't tell me...

"Your hands - out of the way." she motioned with her index finger.

This can't be happening.

"Hello? Can't you hear me?" she asked. "Or is it just that you don't need the exam?"

"H-How is it.." he asked, mustering his courage, "that you get to decide based on something like this?"

"I'm the damn examiner, brat. I decide everything." she chuckled. Adopting her serious tone presently, she ordered him again. "And I hate having to tell people twice."

He shyly parted his hands, revealing his erect penis.

"Because you were being a bit difficult, I'll give you 7."

"Alright.."

"Now, quality assurance."

Quality?

"Have you ever had sex with a woman before?"

Dumb as Naruto was, he was having a hard time believing this.

"N-No, but uh, wh-why?"

"Alright, that's 5 points already. Now.." she walked up to him, grasping his phallus. She tugged at it gently, pressing his balls softly. "It's average sized, but because it's virgin, I'll give you 8 points."

"So uh, can I go now?"

She shook her head. "You forget so soon, boy. The main round is still here."

"And which is that?"

"Endurance." she licked her lips.

**_READ ON, STAY STRONG, THIS IS A LINE BREAKER_ **

"Uh.. m-miss, do we really need to?"

She'd asserted herself from the very beginning, and he couldn't quite muster enough strength to turn her away. Presently, she'd knelt down in front of him, mouth looking poised to attack his penis.

"Endurance, kiddo. Let's see how long you last." in a blur, she had pushed her head forward, deepthroating his penis in one go. The suddenness of it did not hinder the sensation. It was smooth and thoroughly wet. Then again, he had to consider the fact that someone was actually putting his penis in her mouth.

Holding onto his thighs, she began working her way to and fro. Keeping the rhythm uninterrupted, she rolled her tongue about, sucking at his flesh like a child with a candy cane. It wasn't long until the squelches got loud enough for him to hear.

And for him, it was a world away from what he'd ever experienced. He'd masturbated many times before, but something like this? He'd never imagined he'd get his first head during his chunin exams - from an examiner no less. He wanted to hold her in his arms and explore her more. That feeling then - he wasn't going to give it up for all the ramen in the world. Puffing her cheeks up, she began blowing into his cock, following through with strokes of her tongue on his glans.

Taking a break, she let it out, a string of sticky juices following it on its way. She smacked her lips, enjoying her work on his penis.

"You managed not to hold my head despite my best efforts. Very nice."

He'd have wanted to do a lot more, but he was, frankly, scared of her.

"Now, what next?" she began pondering. "Clearly I've tasted your penis well. It tastes wonderful, honestly. So fresh and untouched."

He was too confused to question whether that was a jab at his sexual inexperience or a genuinely meant compliment. Not that he could think of his penis as "fresh" or "wonderfully tasty" at any point of time.

"I think I can.. allow you to put it in me." she commented.

At this point, he just wanted to get rid of his boner and get away from this woman.

"I can?"

"Hmm, first you have to masturbate with me."

"Masturbate with you?"

"Can you not like, ask me the same things I tell you?"

"Alright but, what do you mean by that?"

"I masturbate looking at you masturbating looking at me masturbating."

He took a few seconds to genuinely ponder what she was saying.

"Let's rough it. The grass round here is pretty damn clean I hear."

He sat on the grass, unsure of what to do next. Compared to him, Anko was more comfortable in the setting, reclining on her back as her hands reached down to her vagina.

The vagina. His curiosity was well rewarded by the view her parted legs graciously (and fully aware of this) afforded him. She grinned at his bewitched face before commencing the dance of her fingers, pulling her flesh and caressing the most sensitive points. Her fingers dug into her vagina, falling into a faster rhythm as the stimulation caused her to moan. Her pale red skin glistened with a dormant wetness.

Turned on, he began stroking his penis, more regard given to the sight of her masturbating than her instructions that preceded. He imagined her on his bed, thoroughly taken by the imagination of getting to fuck her. Somewhere along the line, his horny adolescent mindset took control, pushing his (limited) reason out. Ideally he'd have much rather not crossed paths with this woman, but it sure didn't mean he didn't have to have fun.

Anko smirked as she saw him fap to her. It was oddly comical to see the kid in the midst of his fantasies, and also quite erotic. It made her want to force the child into further discomfort.

Come to think of it, why'd she even go so far?

Anko wasn't the type to think of such complicated stuff. She saw him, knew him as a Jinchuriki (and therefore theorized he probably had 'stamina'), and realized he was an idiot. It wasn't her policy to take things for free, and thus she decided to give him sex in return for his virginity.

"I'm going to take this boy's virginity."

The sentence had an almost magical effect on her fingers, which picked pace up. The added stimulation caused her toes to wring themselves and her hormones to perk up. She used her right hand to feel her breasts, involuntary spasms of muscle causing her to curl up and squirm and press her breasts.

Just a chance look at him brought her to the realization that the kid had decided to proceed. He now crawled towards her, his face oddly reminiscent of a hypnotized mind.

"Hey, I only told you to masturbate."

"You're kidding me, miss." the cheeky kid replied. "I'm taking a test."

"Oh?" Anko teased him by crossing her legs. "And what test is that?"

"Initiative." he replied, parting her legs.

It excited Anko to see a young cock hang and in front of her pussy. It'd been a while since she'd had sex, and a very long time since the cock had been young. His was fresh meat, and who disliked fresh meat?

Closing her eyes, she rested her head back on the ground as she felt him enter her. Like the typical virgin he was, he shimmied his way in without any elegance. But then again, the excitement was probably getting to him, as his trembling hands resting on her thighs suggested.

"I- I'm entering..." he announced. Obviously he'd been reading some erotic novels. Pointless to tell but cute all the same.

The strength of his thrusts positively surprised him. Usually it'd have taken a lot of practice for anybody new to sex to get into rhythm, but not long after he'd gotten in her, he was banging her smoothly. His face now looked like a show of an almost blissful oblivion, like one of those religious awakenings one heard of from time to time.

"So - good.." he whispered.

"I'll show you what's good." she held his head and pulled him toward her. His feet slipped on the grass as his body fell upon hers. It didn't bother him in the least. She'd given him a message - her body was his to touch, kiss and suck. He quite clearly understood.

Groping her breasts, he began licking patches of her skin, his thrusts slow and poorly timed thanks to the newest distraction. His breathing was erratic and his heart rate had probably crossed 160. It turned her on to see him struggle to fathom his good luck.

"Here, let me help you," chimed Anko, ever the philanthropist. Pushing him back and causing him to lie flat on his back, she crawled on top of him, looking down at his helpless eyes and slightly twitching lips, his flushed face and flaring nostrils. The excited kid clutched her shoulders in anticipation.

It seems like I'm fucking him, but then again, I don't mind being in charge.

Feeling for his penis, she brought her body in position for it to enter. He moaned desperately as his penis entered her.

"I want you to remember this for the rest of your life."

He nodded, almost on the verge of happy tears.

Rising up, she folded her knees to either side of his thighs, hands placed on his front. Using her buttocks, she gently twerked upon his penis, causing him to groan.

And then she began the movements. She was obviously far more well versed than he was, and she knew just how to get the responses she wanted from him. Her body was completely attuned to her movements, and she even made it a point to twirl her body about once in a while, just for the pleasure of seeing his eyes. Beautiful, blue, boyish and utterly at bay. She loved that so much.

"You like it?'

He nodded frantically. "The best thing ever!"

"Aww, what a charm." she stroked his cheek. "How about I give you a reward in that case?"

"R-Reward?"

"What's your favorite sex position?" she enquired, the thrusts continuing in a firm rhythm. She didn't care to stop midway for like him, she was enjoying the stimulation. The external aperture and the channels leading into the cervix were lined by excitable nerve endings - more than size, females preferred rhythm.

He held her breasts, his unsure fingers tugging at them oddly. The tell-tale sign of a virgin manifested itself almost perfectly in him - a weakness for hanging, dancing breasts. He moaned as she twirled her lower body around his penis, muscles clenching as she tried to clamp down on his dick. Arching back, she supported herself on one arm as she began fingering herself while being penetrated. Stimulating her vulva, she kept the thrusts up on her haunches. He gripped her thighs, squeezing in her compact cavity and thrusting from his end too.

She let out a rather audible, throaty moan in the midst, pausing the movements as she moved in front, kissing him fully on the lips.

"I'm about to cum." she grinned. He nodded, his mind not quite fully over the blankness.

"So, why don't you do me your style?"

He'd forgotten to tell her before, but she vacated his lap allowing him to control their position. She did expect him to, eventually, hold on to her buttocks, seeking to enter from behind. The doggy style was preferred by most newbies.

"This one.." he said, visibly anxious to pick up where they left off.

"Alright, it's all yours kiddo." she jested. His fingers tensed on her flexible skin as he slowly joined his body with hers, gasping as she took him in again. He shuffled his legs behind her, getting into position, before squeezing her butt again as he entered her again. To be fair, it was more fun when she was in charge, but she was quite turned on by his painful cluelessness about everything in general.

Indeed, it was luck to have found the perfect virgin. She was mindful of that fact, and smirked softly as he began the harmonic pushes into her. He wasn't small down there, and she also knew that she couldn't expect too much from him anyway.

"I'm about to -" he lurched his body suddenly. It wasn't quite timed well, but as she reminded herself time and again, she was expecting too much. He dug his nails in her flesh as he stiffened, the energy draining out of his legs and ending in a beautiful climax. She could quite evidently feel the ending throbs of his penis and the ebb of juices within her for a while.

It was poor manners to cum inside without permission, but she wasn't going to bring that up anyway.

She was taken aback when, when she was trying to get up, he pinned her down, resting himself on her.

"H-Hey.."

"I'm so - tired." he sighed.

"Get up, dumbass." she moved him aside as she arose. "You've got the Chunin exams to attend."

He laughed, seeing now the true meaning of the big "test" she'd spoken about.

"So," he asked with a feigned curiosity, "how'd the test go."

"Quite well, kid, though I think you enjoyed it far more than I did." she clasped the buckles on her bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTES**
> 
> I won't deny it, this specific pairing made me think very hard about the plot. The request I got from aishi (thanks for the interest, btw!) stated a rough outline - it had to happen during the Chunin exams, with specific stress on the "cheek-licking". I had a dilemma here, because I know that even if it's a lemon, them going at it after that specific scene in front of every person in there wasn't going to happen. Instead I put stress on her being interested in him for his naivete in this regard.
> 
> I was late for this one, I will not lie. I don't know how to break it, but I have been thinking very hard about a possible story I could be doing. I knew better than to outright cancel this one though, because I know that it was going to be a stupid, short-sighted move. But the details are coming along well, and every now and then I take time off to write drafts and focus on the imaging side of things. Imaging is very crucial to any writer, and I'm no different. I thrive off imagination, especially the details.
> 
> I also got a lot of requests. Right now, there are 17 remaining xd. I keep track of each and every request and I'm thankful to you all for your interest in my work.
> 
> **PICTURE LINKS**
> 
> _DISCLAIMER - I don't, in any way, own any of the artworks below. Furthermore, fair warning, there may be NSFW images linked._
> 
> rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3962919
> 
> Bit about that one, this was exactly what I had in mind. Anko doing it just for the heck of it, about as impromptu as it could get, in the midst of the Chunin exams. Arguably the sexiest part of this chapter is just the randomness of it. This one really helped me imagine the plot and the general overview of the story in general.
> 
> rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2118370
> 
> Alternate ending was this, I'd planned on making it a faceshot finale. I settled on the doggy style because of two reasons - 1, being virgin, he may not quite have the stamina to do so much in so little time, and 2, it's the midst of the exams and even though it's Anko, she's an examiner!
> 
> **P.S.**
> 
> You can check out my discord server, MsT4Tqh4R5 , for updates on works and to discuss your concepts better. Furthermore, I also post on both AO3 and Fanfiction, same username in both accounts. If you find any corrections due in my works/any copies of my works that clearly aren't mine, please let me know ^^.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Secret of the Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto x Mito (request by prbenjamin)

The past few days had been oddly difficult for him. It had made him feel a lot of emotions in a little time - anger toward the Akatsuki, disgust in his own weakness and anxiety because of his slow progress on his jutsu. Sure, it seemed to be fun at first - especially when Kakashi told him he was the only one who could surpass the Fourth. Surpassing the Fourth? He thought he could do it as he did everything else - putting his all into it and using sheer will to stop giving up.

Except it didn't help - at all.

The concept of giving chakra, something that could flow like water, shape - shape that he could manipulate and mold at will - was mundane. It was difficult, it really was. It hurt at times, the intensely spinning wind often exploding in his hands. And all those clones, working on their ends. It was tiresome.

And the 9 tailed fox seemed to be rather excited with all that chakra waving about. Yesterday alone, Yamato had had to send his wooden chakra restraints on him 15 times because of that demonic chakra spilling out of his own chakra system and enveloping him. The chakra usage had strained his ability to properly regulate that Kyuubi chakra, and as a result, not only had he undergone transformations in the past, but he'd also had more frequent encounters with the fox.

"Why on earth am I here right now and not training?" he asked the fox once, pointedly.

"You passed out." the fox chuckled. "In fact, for someone who's ensuring you aren't dead already, you should be nicer to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just annoyed about everything."

In the dark, the silhouette of the giant beast, its many tails flailing about behind him, would have been enough to terrify anyone else, but Naruto wasn't new to this sight.

"You need to use that chakra." the fox smirked. "In fact, I'm ever ready to lend you a hand."

"Yeah right." he grinned. Yamato had given him a complete lecture about this kind of situation before they'd commenced.

"Your seal is an elemental seal, and hence, it requires your co-operation for it to be effective. Being stretched to the very limits of your physique, this training will weaken your resolve, and the 9 Tails will even try to coerce you into granting it greater access to your chakra. But this is just a trap - a means of somehow liberating it from the chains it has been bound with."

"Why do we shackle it so?" Naruto asked, causing Yamato to look at him with surprise.

"What kind of a question is that?" he rebutted. "Do you not realize the kind of things that beast has done to the village? Heck, I'm spending all day just to ensure it doesn't come back."

Kakashi turned a page in his favorite novel. He'd probably read it 12 times already.

"Look, I understand." Naruto told Kyuubi, his thoughts returning from the past. "I know you're probably trying to get control of my body. And while I get that it's shitty, it's for our sakes, and the sake of the village, that your seal remain fastened."

"Oh, look at you, talking about all of that mature shit." Kurama roared with laughter. "What a naive child. You think of me as though I can do nothing."

He paused. Probably it was a wrong assumption, but he wasn't going to give in.

"Hate, it's such a beautiful thing. The fact that you can bear such thoughts without acting, to fill yourself with absolute anger against people. You hate people too, is that not right?"

Naruto frowned. "I may, at times. But I do not take anything personally."

The fox grinned. "Limits exist, even for benevolent fools like you."

"No matter what you say, I won't give in."

"Why get so defensive?" the fox probed. "I am putting facts across to you. I've seen much more than you, and I know just what happens to idiots like you."

As he walked back, away from the massive bars enclosing the tailed beast, Kurama spoke once more. "The turn of a century brings with it the transformation of a lifetime."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"You'll see." the massive white teeth glinted from within the darkness.

**LINE BREAK, CARRY ON**

"You doing okay?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto slurp the last of the ramen broth from his bowl. Naruto looked quizzingly at him. "What's up?"

"Well, you've been losing control a lot more these days."

Naruto considered his words. "I guess it's because I've been working hard."

"You've not. Nowadays you can barely make half of the clones you used to, and the progress is slow. Hence the question."

Naruto sighed. "Another bowl, old man!"

"Hey, I'm the one paying for all of this, so take it easy!" Yamato chided.

"The 9-Tails.. it's been appearing more frequently now." Naruto explained to Kakashi. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"It's been telling me weird stuff, and talking about things like taking over "finally" and-"

"It's become stronger." Yamato interjected. "It's now harder to keep it down."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know what's going on, honestly."

"What did you mean by weird stuff."

"Oh, I really don't get it. Something like "the turn of a century is the transformation of a lifetime".

Kakashi looked rather concerned, but then again, it was hard to understand what with the mask covering his face at all times.

[ Author Note: Be like Kakashi, wear a damn mask.]

"Is that exactly what it said?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Pretty much."

"I guess I'll have to run that with the Decipher Division of the ANBU." Kakashi rubbed his chin. "I don't know if they know enough, though."

"What could it mean?"

"I wonder. I mean, if it means what I think it means-" Kakashi closed his eyes.

"This could be something big." Naruto shrugged. "I mean, I can say that he's gotten stronger."

"You carry on, Kakashi-san, I'll be alright." Yamato reassured. "Take it to them, and we'll see if they can break the code."

"Should I though? I mean, what if it's unrelated or even some kind of joke? I mean, stuff has been pretty hard of late, what with Asuma passing and Naruto's training slowing down. The 9-Tails could be trying to capitalize on Naruto's sadness right now."

"Even so, something about it sounds ominous."

Naruto frowned, his face not lighting up despite the whiff of hot soup coming from the new bowl placed before him. He'd decided against telling them about the gut feeling he always had. It was a feeling of terror, but he presumed it best to keep his thoughts out of the way. He'd felt this way the last time the 9-Tails had gotten the better of him, back when they were facing Orochimaru. It was the same feeling, maybe a bit less intense, but that dreaded coldness inside of him felt awful.

It was ominous, and he was very certain.

**A wild _Line Break_ has appeared.**

"The turn of a century?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru scratched his head.

It had begun to rain, and the dull skies reflected the mood rather accurately.

"I can tell he's been having a rough time with the 9-Tails." Kakashi earnestly described. "It's not like him, which is why I think this is rather serious."

"We will try accessing the classified Zeta archives." the masked ANBU agent let them know.

"I have limited knowledge about the tailed beasts." Tsunade scowled as she tried to decipher the meaning of the elusive line.

"Perhaps Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably, but the buffoon is on a reconnaissance mission in the Hidden Stone."

"Lady Tsunade, do you think it's possible that the 9-Tails has been around for a hundred years?" Sakura asked. She'd been helping Tsunade with approvals for purchasing new medical equipment when Kakashi had come with the elusive code. In 5 minutes, they'd summoned the representatives of the Code Breaking Division.

"Of course. It used to be around back when my grandfather was alive, and that was easily a hundred years ago."

"Do you think then, that this could be some hint of it being a hundred years old?"

"Like Hokage-sama said, it's got to be older than a hundred."

"The usage of the term century itself, especially when the year right now is nowhere near any commemorative event, is odd."

"What if it is some kind of commemoration?"

"Would have been the case if it didn't say "turn". At least that's what I believe."

"Are we sure this is what was said?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"Well he did specifically say "turn", so I'm guessing Shikamaru's hunch is right."

"Lady Tsunade, we can only understand this if we knew enough about the 9-Tails itself. Browsing the Zeta archives would not lend us much, since those tell us about the events that occurred rather recently."

"But where would we check?"

"It is said that the 9-Tails originated in the Fire Temple." Sakura said. "It's written in the Manuscript of the Senju, the oldest surviving manuscript there is."

"Well noted, Sakura. I think that's where you must go. They also have archives in there."

"The Fire Temple, huh?" Kakashi considered it. "I thought that place was abandoned."

"We might as well start there, since we have no other leads."

**It's a LINE BREAK just chill.**

The next day was absolutely brutal. He had felt sick all day, and his crankiness didn't go well with Yamato.

"Enough with the complaining already," he sternly told him, "you're supposed to train hard to become strong. No shortcuts."

The trick was to channel chakra accurately, but to do so with a great amount of intensity. He was to try and stop the waterfall, but it wasn't as simple as dumping chakra over the water - the water seemed to absorb it all. Instead, he had to use what Asuma had said about 2 wind blades slicing each other. While hard to imagine, it was easier in practice. Only that it drained a lot out of him.

His head began to hurt. It was not late enough for him to feel hungry, but he groaned as his head throbbed.

"You doing okay?" Kakashi shouted from below. He managed to give him a thumbs-up.

_Got to return to it already_ , he thought.

But the pain wasn't subduing. It was becoming painful gradually. Kakashi noticed his clones slack off and vaporize one by one.

"Yamato?"

"Yes chief." Yamato rushed to action, the wooden dragons poised to strike him. Naruto clutched onto the wooden plank, the spasms flooding into his eyesight and reducing his field of vision.

The plank seemed to shrink. It looked like a tightrope now, and that height looked like a hundred feet to him now. He was wavering. All he saw was pain. All he felt was unimaginable pain. But he couldn't react - it was so thorough and intense.

Kakashi caught Naruto as the unconscious boy fell off the wooden platform, skipping across the water and laying him on the grass.

"His - lips.." Yamato noted. He'd run over to their location, leaving his guard. Kakashi frowned severely. The lips had turned blue.

"This wasn't exhaustion, don't you think?" Kakashi asked.

"We have to rush him over to the hospital." Yamato confirmed.

The wizened monk clasped his palms together in reverence. "It always is an honor to see shinobi visit our old temple."

"The pleasure is ours, great monk." Shikamaru returned the gesture. "We were hoping to access your archives."

The man stopped. "Our - archives?"

"With the Hokage's direct approval." he fished for the slip in his haversack, giving it to the monk.

"Very well, I shall escort you there." the monk led the way through the towering red gate.

As they walked on, they were afforded a brief glimpse of life in the monastery. It was a rather large temple, with a variety of activities being done at numerous places. They saw people chant and meditate on pulpits overlooking the training grounds, were large numbers of trainee monks moved in rhythm as they practiced martial arts.

"Our guardian, Chiriku." the man pointed to their left. None of them were to know that only a few days later, Shikamaru would hear that name again - this time in memoriam of his death.

Presently they approached a fairly large building enclosed by a simple iron door.

"Don't let its simplicity throw you off guard." the man produced a key, unlocking the door. "The archives are hidden well."

Stepping in, they found themselves in a warehouse of sorts, with everything from frankincense to footwear scattered around. The mustiness caused Sakura to cough. The monk reached down to the ground, using a fast-paced sequence of one-handed seals before assertively pinning the ground down with his finger. Suddenly, a fairly large square section of the floor opened down with a characteristic metallic clatter.

"A chakra seal decoy, it is rather smart." Sakura observed.

They had to jump down, but it was not too high. What they discovered took their breath away. As the monk shut the trapdoor above him, they were awestruck by what they found.

"The Archives of the Land of Fire. The largest reserves of data in the world, with nearly 70,000 records stored here." the monk described proudly.

**Line Break - If you know how to get this done in AO3, hit me up on comments for eternal gratitude from my side**

"All we've done is do a chakra analysis." Tsunade let Kakashi know. Naruto had been taken into Intensive Care, his situation apparently quite more significant than merely exhaustion.

"What does it convey?"

"He's had a brain clot, maybe multiple such clots. The symptoms point to that, especially his erratic chakra flow. But the issue is, his brain is functioning normally, with the chakra circuitry practically untouched."

"Is there a chance the clot didn't affect the chakra?"

"Unlikely. It affects blood flow, and blood has a significant impact on the flow of chakra." Tsunade scowled. "This is such a weird one, honestly. I can't think of how this has happened."

"It's not just exhaustion, right?" Yamato asked.

"No, his salts are balanced. We're going to be scanning him additionally for any chakra flow damage. Localized tissue damage could possibly be screened from chakra analyses." Tsunade told them, before leaving the room.

"Just - what on earth happened?" Yamato sighed, looking out of the window.

"Do you think the training was intense?"

"You and I both know that this is needed. Naruto's case demands it - he must be prepared to fight for his life."

Kakashi nodded. It was unlike the kid to get knocked out in a hospital, and it all felt rather surreal.

"Of late - he'd been acting up, hadn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes but, I wouldn't conclude things too soon."

"You're right, I suppose."

**L I N E B R E A K**

When he awoke his head didn't quite hurt as much as it did before. But what he felt now was some kind of foreboding.

"Ho, you've woken up?" a woman's voice resonated in the emptiness of his mind.

He shot up from where he'd been laying down, looking around frantically. He had not expected a woman to turn up anywhere. He gasped as he looked at the distance.

There was no fox, there were no bars. No grandiose seal locking the tailed beast in. Heck, there were no tails.

There was a beautiful woman, with thick red hair tied in two neat hair buns. She had a pretty face, and a marvelous body, graciously exposed by a flimsy tunic that was both loose fitting and carelessly tailored. Her cleavage was generously opened up by the red seams of the front of her dress, the sides of her torso and arms opened completely. A red obi tied it all up from behind, a yellow belt encircling her waist. As for the lower half of her body, there were but 2 loose, long cloths that covered her groin and back, her taut but fleshy thighs bearing red stockings. She was chained to a wall - which he'd not noticed at any point until then, metal cuffs attached to chains that seemed to be adhered to a massive height. She was made to bend forward, her eyes teasingly taking him in as she smiled at him, her arms locked in place behind her. - **[1]**

"Who - the fuck are you?"

"Take a wild guess." she shot back.

Naruto froze, causing her to laugh.

"Would you look at that! He realized!" her chuckle was creepy.

"You're not - no, no there's no way - you're not the fox."

"Bingo!" she laughed again, her bizarre disposition making him feel a lot more insecure than he usually was in the presence of the fox.

"Don't be shy - as you can see, I can't come over and - bite." she licked her lips.

**JUST SPLITTING THE CONTENTS, NO BIGGIE - CARRY ON, PLEASE.**

It was a bit of a struggle to find what they wanted. The monk had left them with the freedom to search all they wanted, but the dingy room with the flickering lights was not quite helpful for their cause.

"These are neatly catalogued," Sakura said, "but they don't seem to help us in any way."

"We've checked 5 shelves, all of them listed as "History". All I've seen is political shit."

"Where do we go now?" she looked behind them, at the many more rows of shelves that seemed to extend ad infinitum.

"We dig in and search, that's what we do."

Sakura groaned. It was going to be a horrible task.

"You children," the monk finally asked after half an hour of them going through unnecessary records of pacts between clans and a rather interesting document certifying Tobirama Senju as the Second Hokage, "seem to be having a hard time. Tell me, what is it that you need?"

Shikamaru spoke up. "It's a bit -"

Sakura looked down at the ground. The 9-Tailed Fox was a state secret, and she was quite sure Shikamaru was in a dilemma, just like herself.

"Classified?" the monk suggested.

"Exactly." he nodded.

"Well, tell me in brief the context, I should be able to guide you then."

Shikamaru bowed. "Thank you, old senior, but we can manage on our own."

After some time, the monk spoke again.

"You aren't, by any chance, looking up something that resembles a mighty beast, are you?"

Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

"W-What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Just because.. shinobi only ever turn up for documents on that beast." he stroked his flowing moustache. "I just wished to confirm." his eyes twinkled.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru, who was clearly thinking it all through.

"We are." he finally replied. "We are in the process of searching for that."

The monk laughed, taking them aback. "How interesting the children of your generation are. Indeed, if you were interested in the fox Yokai, the Kyuubi, you should have said so first." he pulled the trapdoor open once again.

"Fox Yokai?"

The monk clucked his tongue. "You have a lot to learn."

"Well, that was half an hour well spent." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

**LINE DIVIDER**

His mind seemed to have detached itself from thought. It felt as though there was but one purpose, that to reach her. To get close to her. It was a feeling that made his heart beat faster, and his body feel hotter.

"This manifestation - what a beautiful appearance it is, right?" she asked.

"I never knew - you were a human.." he spoke blankly as he walked toward her. He didn't know why he was walking toward her. Somehow he didn't mind it, he didn't care about the "danger'.

"Me, human?" her face twisted with repulsion. "How dare you reduce me to a mortal?"

"You look - human.." he looked at her appearance. She was stunningly beautiful, and her physique appealed to him - she was slender, but well endowed. Curvaceous but elegant.

She smirked. "The turn of a century has brought the transformation of a lifetime."

Naruto paused, staring at her. His sudden realization brought her to produce a wide smile. "You see it now?"

"But who - are you?"

"I am Kurama." she spat those words amid an audible tension arising in the air. "The famed 9-tailed fox spirit, the epitome of nature's most primal emotion."

Naruto then realized what that meant. His erect penis throbbed in barely contained excitement.

"Lust." she licked her lips again, sensuously biting into her lower lip, her eyes glowing.

He began walking again, the resolve too unfathomable for him to comprehend. It was an act of mindless labor, of mechanical efficiency. He was approaching her, and she was getting closer. He wanted to see her close. He wanted to - touch her - to do unimaginable things.

_And so it ends, Minato_ , Kurama chuckled inwards. _The weakness of your seal will be the weakness in his resolve._

_Mito Uzumaki. The Jinchuriki I was sealed in for so long - who would have thought your physical form would be so useful to me?_

The trap was set, his mind was on the line. The prey was walking toward the hunter.

"Mito" afforded herself a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTES**
> 
> I like to keep my chapters at approximately uniform length, as a result of which, this chapter itself has been divided into 2 parts, the first of which you are reading right now.
> 
> One of the most challenging things about pairing requests is how you have to accommodate substance into your work. Writing erotica is challenging, but to do it with a good storyline governing the pairing and exploring characters as they develop is difficult. This request (thanks to prbenjamin, by the way, thank you for reading xd) was one of those more challenging ones. The most significant challenge was actually bringing Mito into the concept.
> 
> I had two alternate progressions for this - one of them involving a possible time-travel scenario, and one of them proceeding along the above lines. I realized soon enough that a time-travel fic would be costly in terms of effort and wordcount, and is hardly sustainable for a one-shot compilation that my work is. Thus, this was the practical option, and as you will see, I have tried my best to make the story neat and practical.
> 
> Do you think dividing chapters into parts is unnecessary, or would you like to read multi-part chapters more?
> 
> **PICTURE LINKS**
> 
> **DISCLAIMER - I don't, in any way, own any of the artworks below. Furthermore, fair warning, there may be NSFW images linked.**
> 
> **[1]** \- fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet?file=Robe_of_Y%C5%ABen.png - Mito's clothing was inspired by this specific dress, it helps with the imaging!
> 
> **P.S.**
> 
> You can check out my discord server, **MsT4Tqh4R5** , for updates on works and to discuss your concepts better. Furthermore, I also post on both AO3 and Fanfiction, same username in both accounts. If you find any corrections due in my works/any copies of my works that clearly aren't mine, please let me know ^^.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Secret of the Fox (Part 2 of Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto x Mito (request by prbenjamin)

"Where do I begin.." the priest sipped the steaming cup of green tea slowly.

Sakura and Shikamaru had been, courtesy of the monk, invited to sit in the more airy veranda overlooking the meadows surrounding the massive temple complex and given their own cups of tea. It was hardly the kind of "investigation" that they'd expected their trip to turn out as.

Away from the stuffy smell of aging scrolls and years of accumulated dust, this was a welcome gesture. They weren't going to complain.

"Could you tell us a bit about - the possible forms this beast can take?"

Sakura nodded, silently admiring Shikamaru for having asked a burning question without making it overtly evident as to what they were investigating. Instead of using "transformation", he used "forms" - hinting at a more general view.

"Forms, well," he scratched his bald head, "you see, it really only is a spirit. Whatever form it has is merely the form that can - contain - it."

"Contain?" Shikamaru asked.

"Think of the beast as freely flowing water. We worship the spirits of nature beasts by imagining their physical existence as fluid."

"But the 9-Tails is obviously not fluid - it destroyed our village nearly 16 years ago."

"Ah, but that is because you imagine it as a flowing ravine."

They were puzzled by his rather grandiose metaphors.

"That tea you drink. It has shape because of what contains it. If you were to transfer its contents into a flask, it would be shaped like the flask."

"So what you're saying is - it's "container" is a 9-tailed fox?"

"Precisely." the monk smiled at Shikamaru. "You understand it well."

"But then," Sakura intervened, "how is it that they can be sealed? All sealing jutsu work on the assumption that what you have to seal has a fixed form."

The monk nodded again, clearly delighted at their knowledge. "Very good. Indeed, that is a question worth asking. How is it that the beasts are not free, for if they have fluidity in their form, they cannot be sealed."

He took another sip. "To overcome this, we use the abilities of man."

"Abilities?"

"Water taken to fill a cup may overflow at the slightest push," he placed his cup on the table, "but if you were to pour that water into something more massive, it would be more stable."

"I see your point - but how is it that a human can be massive enough for all of that chakra?" Shikamaru asked.

"How it can be massive enough? My dear boy, it completely eclipses that chakra."

The ninja were silenced, confused by how any semblance to logic could be applied to his argument.

"It is what is inside of you and me that makes us much bigger than that wild power - the power of love. It is in your hearts. Your hearts are more than big enough to contain what constitutes a tailed beast."

It seemed to be a bit more comprehensible now.

"When Lord First brought the tailed beasts under his control, there was a lot of consideration into who could possibly fulfil the role of being a container for such beasts. At first, everyone agreed it had to be the strongest shinobi, capable of braving the odds, to hold the beasts down. Yet not one of the candidates survived - they were all painfully separated from their tailed beasts - all because they couldn't contain that power."

"Separation from their beasts means -" Sakura pointed out, her eyebrows all the way up.

"Death, instant death. Not one survived. They were the strongest, too."

"So, what did they do?" Shikamaru asked.

"It came upon them that physical strength was not the criterion to follow - instead, it was something inside that counted. The power to love, the power to forgive. To go past all the hate that a beast carries."

Shikamaru nodded, and Sakura looked down at her cup. It was very deep stuff to listen to.

"Jinchuriki - are always told to love others. In fact, there is a bit of hypocrisy in even saying that, for they are among the most loathed in some villages."

Sakura sadly thought about Naruto, who quite perfectly fit that category.

"Which is why they are so formidable - they are chosen because of their ability to fill their hearts with love even with hate being infused into them."

"Well, that is fair enough." Shikamaru said. "But the thing is, does this mean they cannot change shape?"

"As I said, unless they are transferred into other containers, they will retain their shape."

"And do you know," he shrugged dismissively, "about, you know, whether this will be the case forever?"

The monk shook his head, "I know of no such thing."

Sakura nodded at Shikamaru's enquiring look. There was little point in trying to get information by rough, approximate questions.

"Old Master, is there anything special about a "century"?"

The monk nearly choked on his tea.

**DIVIDER**

"You know it better than anyone." her whisper was as loud as a bellow. It made every cell of his body twitch - but it was not fear. It was something more intense.

"You want me. You need it. And I'm here for you, I'm waiting."

He couldn't stop it, so steadfast his body was. The beast was taking over him and there was nothing he could think of - except that woman. He didn't notice her sly glare or her frequent lip smacking. It was delirium, the blissful thrill in knowing lust, in feeling lust.

It could have been an eternity to reach her, but he didn't stop. Presently she was standing in front of him, neck arched up to look at him. Her bound arms tied behind her projected her anterior more tantalizingly.

"A pity I cannot hold onto your lovely face as I - kiss.."

The word set off a tremendous explosion of mindless emotion in him. His fingers trembled as he held her soft face, lowering himself into the kiss. He could almost feel her heat radiate through him. His quivering lips were clasped by her firm, sweet ones. She tasted like everything he ever imagined, it was so surreal. He could feel himself get sucked in by her mouth as she pushed him back, firmly holding him in a devilishly passionate kiss. He was sucking into her, and she was sucking into him, but she was drawing him in. A void seemed to fill him, but he didn't care.

Getting pushed against the wall was what forced his eyes open. He couldn't utter any words of surprise because she was still kissing him, not giving him the slightest chance to breathe anything but the air in her mouth.

She was no longer in chains, and instead of her, he was chained to the wall, arms spread wide across.

**DIVIDER**

"Lady... Lady Tsunade!" the nurse yelled as the orange cloak materialized around him. Her frantic yell brought Tsunade in, looking panicky and worried. She dropped the files she was holding on looking at the blonde shinobi who was undergoing a tailed beast transformation while under observation.

Then it was Tsunade's turn to yell for Yamato to turn up.

**DIVIDER**

"The c-century..." the monk looked aghast. His reaction made Sakura and Shikamaru worry slightly. He closed his eyes, stroking his moustache. "You should have told me this from the very beginning."

"We had - protocol." Shikamaru apologized. "But please help us out, venerable monk."

The monk frowned, his face grave as he continued. "There are things about the beasts that surprise us. Things about their nature, the way they react to their vessels, their power and strength - but nothing quite compares to the mysteries borne by the Kitsune."

"The fox?"

"Indeed, it translates to fox, but they are all spirits. Shape-shifting spirits."

Now Sakura and Shikamaru were very interested.

"A Kitsune can change its shape every 100 years of its interaction with a human being. They can transform into beautiful women or girls, and seduce men. Any man that has sexual intercourse with a transformed fox will have his life sucked in by the merciless fox."

"What the-"

"Indeed, I didn't think this tale was true, especially of the 9-tailed fox that destroyed the village - but when indeed it completes a hundred years of being sealed, it will transform. A transformation of a lifetime - so thoroughly will it change."

His reference to the literal terms Naruto used sent a chill down their spines.

"And - will there be a risk to the jinchuriki, if indeed this were the case?"

"How naive of you, child - if the human host fails to subdue these charms, he will be possessed completely."

Sakura gasped.

"There can be no going back if that were to be the case." the man clutched his praying beads. "May Inari-Okami bless you then, for I can only do so much."

**DIVIDER**

"H-Hey!" he broke out of their kiss, struggling to liberate his arms. He tried lunging forward with his feet, but it was no use.

"It is so sexy." she commented. "So sexy to see a poor boy like you try to run away."

All of a sudden she reached down to her groin, clutching her breasts.

"Go on, struggle all you want." she smiled as her fingers stimulated her vulva. Reaching underneath her tunic, she gently pressed her breast, stroking her nipple as she softly moaned. A crack in her eyelids afforded her a view of his flustered face. He'd stopped trying to struggle and was instead slowly registering the sight of her masturbating in front of his eyes.

_Pathetic._

He had never quite experienced such a massive change of mind ever before. Hypnotized and mesmerized, the sight of the succubus in front of him let in an entire torrent of passion, almost single-handedly destroying his resolve to break free.

"You want to touch me?" she asked naughtily.

He nodded, his blank stare indicating just how much he was lost.

"Hm, and what will you give me then?" she slowly trudged toward him, taking all the time she wanted.

"Every-thing."

"What a cute boy."

He enunciated a syllable of shock at seeing her crouch down underneath him. She tugged at his pants which effortlessly slid down. She playfully nicked her head back as his underwear crept into sight. It was quite literally throbbing, the head poking out from above.

"Look at it reach out for a little peak. Now, now, let's not get impatient." she whispered to his penis. Naruto sighed as she freed his penis out of its hold. He slightly quivered as she licked it around the tip. Her mouth was flexible, and she smoothly slid it back in her, his toes curling up as he felt her soft breath aerate his hot member.

She gulped before plunging into the onslaught, her tedious rhythm forcing him to wince with agony. The urge to touch was much too hard to bear, and he groaned as she gave him all of her mouth, all at once. Her lips seemed familiar with every inch of his cock - they effortlessly trudged back and forth, blistering him with her tongue. The echoes of her moist tongue producing audible squelches as she blew him faster reverberated through the silence, and he found himself moan eventually. Discharging his penis from her oral grip, she caught her breath for a bit, gently holding onto his thoroughly moistened flesh. Moving her tongue about, she opened her mouth, allowing the cocktail of pre-cum and thickened saliva lazily flow down the sides of her open mouth.

The things he'd have done to rip those shackles apart - to just grasp her. It was as annoying as an itch that couldn't be reached, maybe multiplied by three times the intensity.

She smooched the crown of his penis, sucking at the sensitive, soft flesh of his glans. Softly folding the foreskin back, she ran her tongue around the rim of the head, before moving to the sides, dribbling and releasing a stream of saliva along the side, before clasping her lips on the flesh, slipping it to the side of her tongue and sucking him off.

"Oh God..." he sighed.

"Mm..." she let go one more time, tapping his tip softly. "I have a feeling you'll be cumming very soon at this rate."

 _Of course I am_ , he thought.

Not once in his mind did he even consider that he was actually being given head by a tailed beast.

"I'm so tempted." she smirked, "but you still can't hold me, can you?" she took her time, using every moment to turn him all that more as she licked his tip again.

He groaned.

"But you know, you can. It's all in your head."

"Huh?" he looked at her, lurching forward as she took him in again.

She hadn't changed, but she looked gorgeous now, even in her lewd exhibition. The heat of the moment drove him further away from his locus. Mito knew what was going on, inducing him further to action by taking him in again, her fingers combing through the hair on his engorged balls and pressing the right spots while her mouth did miracles.

_I want it._

The realization was all it took. Almost instantly, the chains snapped away. The noise brought her to look up at him just in time before he collapsed on her, smothering her with his hands and lips. His hands wildly groped every inch of hers as he planted kisses on her soft bare neck. Mito afforded herself a grin before moaning as he replaced the kisses with deft, sponging movements of his tongue. He coursed upwards, pulling at the red hairpins that tied her hairbuns together, letting her magnificent red hair flow free and wild.

He looked at her, absolutely bewitched by her beauty. Her disheveled hair, charming stare and red glossy lips, loosely covered curves and mischievous smile - he had to spend a moment just to look at her.

"You're this close to drooling." she teased. "We've not yet started, too."

Raw excitement flooding his veins, he tugged at the knot on her belt, loosening it. Reaching back to her obi, he untied the sash on the woman lying down in front of him. He softly tugged at the wings of her kimono, opening them to reveal her breasts. Complying, she slipped her arms out, holding his face in her hands.

"I can't be the only one naked, can I?"

**DIVIDER**

At last, they were undressed and thoroughly turned on. She had laid down, parting her legs as she looked up at him. He was butt naked, his swollen penis raring to have a go at her.

"Now, don't hold back. Give me everything you've got."

She needn't have reassured him. Just as a beast drawn to its wildest inclinations, he went down on her, making her flinch as he penetrated her. He raised himself forward and above her, and she responded by tucking her legs on his back. He wrapped himself tightly around her, feet serving as anchorage as he began fucking her.

Every thrust maddened him more. She was delicious to fuck - responsive to his every move, and supportive at all times. The way she pressed into him with her feet made him go crazy. She gasped as he pushed into her as deep as he could and tightened her clench on him when he moved out.

"I love it so much.." he heard himself whimper, hearing which she held him closer to her, locking him in a kiss.

"We have only started." she whispered, feeling him thrust with renewed energy.

He rose suddenly, his left arm holding her left hand and right in right, crossing her body with her arms. Her flexibility helped, as did her heightened sensitivity - it turned him on to see her arms coil around herself, pushing her breasts together. His pulsating movements made her sigh with ecstasy.

"Harder, Naruto!" she pleaded as he continued pounding her. She crossed her feet behind him, enclosing him in her tightly.

"I want more!" he yelled suddenly, his eyes hardly hiding the pleasure he was obtaining. It had barely been two minutes, but they'd already done it in two positions.

"That's my boy." she encouraged him as he turned her to the side, clasping her leg under his elbow as he sat on her other leg. The sideways penetration guided him deeper to the inner periphery of her vaginal chamber. He gripped her right wrist, gently holding her elbow down as his body contracted in rhythmic thrusts like a driven, functional fuck machine.

"It's soo deep!" she playfully slipped her tongue out, the pulses resonating through her toned body.

"I'm about to cum!" he groaned, holding her leg vertically above her, almost guaranteeing an orgasm that would reach deep in her. She clenched her butt, managing to tighten around him, causing him to wince.

"Not yet!" she pushed him down. "Let's cum together, baby." she kissed him as she fell on him.

For a while they did nothing except hold each other, kissing like sworn lovers. It was quite the sight to see, even rather ironic. Mito was getting what she wanted out of it, and Naruto was too blinded to see reason.

But the both of them were giving into their desires and thoroughly enjoying it, too.

She rose up, sitting on his waist.

"Wanna try something unique?"

He nodded, curious to know what she meant. When she turned back, slipping her legs over, he knew what she'd meant. She'd climbed on top of him, her vagina lined up near his lips and his pussy within licking grasp of hers. Accepting the invitation graciously, he lost no time in helping himself to her pussy. He looked down at the ruby lips which had acquired a moist gleam, tucking his tongue in a circular motion. The subtle twitches of her butt confirmed the efficiency of his tongue. He groaned when she started on his genitals, fondling the base of his shaft as she twirled her tongue along the sides of his head.

He carefully opened her pussy up wide using his thumbs, grunting as he pushed his tongue in, causing her to yelp out suddenly. As if in retaliation, she began rocking his penis harder, coating it in warm saliva as the added lubrication and hastened movement drove him closer. His fingers pressed into her clitoris as he sucked at the lining of her orifice, causing her to moan.

"One shot." she reminded him as she slipped out of him.

"I know. I hope you're ready."

"Ho? You're the one telling me?" she joked, flaunting her ass up as she looked back at him.

"Give it to me, kid."

He slipped his quivering cock into her stimulated pussy, causing her to wince slightly as he plugged her cavity. She let her hair down on one side, holding onto the wet floor as he began thrusting like mad. His furious strokes fully represented his state then - too turned on to look back. For a second, his face seemed so absolutely in the control of his emotions. It was then that she knew he had relinquished all of his senses.

She moaned, smiling silently as he drove himself harder into her, forcing her to rest her head down on the ground.

"You're soaked!" he shouted, the unbelievable pleasure manifesting itself in his tight grip on her separated buttocks.

"More! Give me more!" she begged, pushing back into him, turning him on even more.

"I'm cumming!" he warned, lurching forward as he arranged himself parallel to her. She let go of her restraint in the last second, her legs almost shivering as she climaxed through his flooding barrage, inseminating her with his all.

It was too comfortable, lying on her spread back, the euphoria exploding in his mind and enveloping himself in a warmth he couldn't try to understand.

**DIVIDER**

All too suddenly, he shot awoke, courtesy of a loud noise he couldn't quite place. It sounded like a crash of metal. He was sitting upright in the domain of his mind, warm sweat trickling down his face and the characteristic sound of his heart beat rapidly in his panting chest. She was there, chained as she was before, her smile as wide and treacherous as ever.

_Genjutsu?!_

There was no way she'd just induced a genjutsu in him - no way it had seeped so deeply into his psyche. Yet there could be no mistake. His confused mind was completely blank.

"You're wrong." she chuckled at his pathetic state. "What you did was real - except even your mind was knocked out."

"Huh?" he asked blankly.

"You have assistance from home." she said finally, her cheery voice subtly hiding a twang of annoyance. "But that won't stop me."

Home - what the hell was that?

He winced as he felt something drain from within him. He was shocked to see a line of fine blue chakra flow toward her in a thin, translucent stream.

"Say goodbye to the last bit of resistance you could possibly hinder me with." was all he heard before collapsing.

**DIVIDER**

"It's ceased, Tsunade-sama." Yamato wiped his brow with his finger, gasping as he looked at the paused transformation. The wood-style user's emergency seal had restricted what looked like a spontaneous evolution into Naruto's most dangerous physical form - the tailed form.

Tsunade glared at the unconscious boy, apparently unaware of the changes in his own body. It looked almost comical - his face, devoid of emotion or surprise, enveloped by a glistening, fuming cloak of orange chakra.

"We can't guarantee it - nobody can." Kakashi said, concerned.

"I can't believe it." Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Just what on earth have you been doing, you two?"

"Nothing that could have caused this, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi told her. He hoped it was true.

Tsunade turned to her ANBU bodyguard, sending a single order to her.

"Bring the Analysis Team here. Fast."

"We're going to look into his mind?" Yamato questioned.

"That's right." she reassured him. "We can't possibly know any better than we do right now if we can't see what's going on in him."

**DIVIDER**

Naruto pressed his forehead, which had begun to ache. Even though the pain was less significant, he had to try and digest everything. Including how that genjutsu had toyed with him so easily. How indeed could he guarantee all of this wasn't a genjutsu after all?

"That pesky Hokage - his seal is all that prevents me." she pulled at the taut chains with murderous intent. "To think it'd still inhibit me so greatly."

"Why am I stuck here?" he finally asked. "What's going on?"

"You're dying on the outside, dummy." she pointed it out as though it was something irrelevant. "So your trepid mind has ran into its very own shelter."

"Dying?"

Shikamaru bit his lip, wondering what could possibly be going on then in the village. What he and Sakura had heard was nothing short of mind-blowing.

"Relax Shikamaru." Sakura chased after the speeding ninja, who'd insisted on increasing the pace. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"What surety do you have for something you don't know?"

She looked away, knowing full well that even she didn't trust her own assurances.

"The curse of a century - to think that'd be the case, and that nobody knew it until it finally happened." Shikamaru cursed. "Damn it."

"I have become strong at the expense of you, child. It is destiny that made it this way, including the fact that I now have a male Jinchuriki." Kurama smirked.

"So long as we can contain it temporarily, it should be fine." Sakura let him know. The monk's voice still rang clearly in their heads.

_Upon attainment of a hundred years of sealing, the beast will have enough knowledge to tremendously increase it's aura - it will increase it so much, feeding on the negativity and hate of the carrier, until it expands too much._

"I'm hoping you're right." Shikamaru told her, recollecting what followed.

_If you continued inflating a balloon with water, it would burst. The same would happen, at the strike of the 36,500th dawn._

"What would happen then?" Sakura had asked the monk.

"You've shriveled up - your reserves are next to nil now." Kurama spoke, every word hitting him like a dagger. "Heck, you probably already know that - you can't even mold chakra." she laughed cruelly.

_"The beast consumes what remains of the human - the body, followed by the soul. The 9-tailed fox would transform into a form that matches its power, with the sole intent of robbing the container of its only asset - resolve."_

"I can count it on my fingers." she continued with the soliloquy, enjoying the sight of dejection in his eyes. "The days it will take for me to fully consume your body. Then your resolve -" she cracked her finger. "it will be robbed. And then, I will break free of this, of everything."

 _You'd better not die, you idiot_ , Sakura prayed. _If you do I'll fucking kill you._

**DIVIDER**

When Shikamaru and Sakura finally reached the village, out of breath, they had one hope, that being that they weren't too late. Come to think about it, their trip to the Temple would be in vain if Naruto had already been affected.

"No time to waste." Shikamaru urged Sakura as they rushed to the Hokage's office. Climbing up 2 steps at a time, they were met by Inoichi, who also seemed to be in a rush.

"What are you kids upto?" he asked, not even looking at them, contrary to his usual calm, friendly appearance.

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura spoke.

"Then you'd better come with me to the hospital. Nobody's here, and in fact I only came to get briefed."

The terms hospital and briefing meant one thing, and that made Shikamaru freeze.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, unable to believe it.

"That's right." Inoichi looked at her, a bit surprised that she would know it. "The kid isn't doing too well."

**DIVIDER**

He'd taken the requisite precautions to avoid meeting her gaze, but the thought of dying was just too heavy. In fact, he didn't even know what to think.

"How does it feel, huh? The prospect of death?" she chuckled behind him. "You know, you should really give up. It's the only smart way out - your body's already too weak."

He'd approached death on many occasions. He'd felt a bit like he was feeling right now back when Jiraiya tossed him into a wide and deep gorge. Back then though, something in him released an unimaginable power, salvaging him at the last, precious moments.

But now, there was no such "something". It was him against a beast that had become too powerful.

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were keeping company to them.

"What is it like, Inoichi?" Tsunade asked.

Inoichi frowned as he tried to focus. The image he was getting was hardly clear enough. He could see ripples on a huge pool of water, Usually this was the outermost surface of someone's mind, and he had to visualize himself diving in to get more clarity.

But the liquid was too viscous for him to even attempt falling into.

"I can't -" he murmured busily, trying as hard as he could to focus better.

 _"Give up."_ a woman's voice harped in his mind. The astounding loudness of it shook him abruptly.

Suddenly he saw her in her tightly fitting robes. She was looking up at him, her face indescribably beautiful. But those eyes - they were menacing. They were evil.

Almost instantly, he was in his own mind. She had followed him in, swimming toward him.

 _"The boy is dead, brat."_ she said ominously. _"Now, scram."_

A second later, fear tantamount to the fear of dying, a horrible feeling of foreboding, coursed through him. His body became rigid, his hands started trembling.

"Inoichi!" Tsunade shouted as someone held onto him, preventing him from falling.

"What the fuck happened?" Shizune demanded, rushing to see if he was okay. His eyes, pale and exhausted, met hers.

"T-That beast... it's taken control."

The words hit them like solid concrete.

**DIVIDER**

Within the next 2 hours, the Leaf Village had initiated a state of emergency. Citizens were told it had to do with rebel goons planning an offensive, but it was all a cover up for the more serious matter at hand.

Their jinchuriki could no longer keep the 9 tailed fox in check. Any time now, that beast could come again. It was unnerving. Surreal. At that moment, the precious few who knew the truth could only think of two things - when the beast would take over, and how they'd possibly manage it.

Naruto had been transported to the high security medical facility maintained by the ANBU. His status had not changed - he was in a powerful coma, unaware of the village-wide curfew and state of distress because of him. It was a sad sight to see - the boy, completely devoid of his senses, being carried in a chakra insulator like it was some kind of coffin, by elite ANBU ninja.

Tsunade had retired to her office, spending the time writing letters to allied villages for possible assistance. So as to ensure security, all she asked for was "assistance in the event of a unavoidable crisis". All establishments were grounded and people were asked to get ready for an evacuation. All ninja were mobilized - the only instructions received being to obey at all costs.

Kakashi had been put in charge of all ANBU units. Tsunade had also taken advantage of constitutional privileges to fully assert her powers as Hokage - Danzo was moved to the Interrogation Ward, away from their plans. All Root units were suspended, and the village elders' were put on surveillance by her own agents.

In short, it was a massive overhaul of the village's resources, to ensure things didn't get out of hand.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune, Inoichi and Tsunade had assembled in the single room, bounded on all ends by sound-proof walls. It was a bit of a suicide chamber as far as they were concerned - unaware of how the transformation would progress, if indeed all hell broke loose they were going to be first in line to receive judgment. Nobody complained though - it was a powerful moment as they entered, closing the highly sealed entrance behind them.

"We must try to keep him in check as much as possible. Shizune and Sakura, get to that immediately. Shikamaru here will help me out with planning. Yamato, get in position. And Inoichi san -"

"I understand." he replied. He'd lost all of his energy from his last brush with the Kyubi, but the mission before him was too precious to miss.

"I will not leave this place, for as Hokage, I must be at the forefront of this. Shikaku will handle administrative affairs in that time."

"Lady Tsunade, you really mustn't." Kakashi told her. "Much as this situation is grave, we cannot possibly put you in jeopardy too."

"You misunderstand, Kakashi. If I'm not here right now then I'm not doing my job. That spirit of the Leaf this brat used to talk about all along - I think I finally understand." she spoke poignantly.

**DIVIDER**

"The seal is progressively getting weaker." Yamato noted from the increasing flow of 9-tails chakra. He was finding it rather difficult to keep up.

Inoichi had failed twice with regards to accessing Naruto's mind. Both of those times, he was thwarted by a genjutsu used on him by the fox itself.

"It has potent genjutsu abilities." he winced as he massaged his temples. "Absolutely terrible."

"What if I used my sharingan?" Kakashi quipped. He didn't expect them to take it as seriously as they did.

"Well of course!" Sakura said excitedly. "It usually works."

"No, I'm weak with the sharingan. At least I'm not as strong as the Uchiha, who can control the 9-tails with their Sharingan. Besides,"

"No way we can confirm unless we try." Tsunade told him.

Kakashi was surprised. "Are you sure though?"

"We have nothing right now. We have to have something."

The glances from the others made it clear to him that his usage of the Sharingan was, in fact, the best shot they had.

"But then, how would we be able to access it?"

"Have Inoichi-san co-ordinate your mind with Naruto's. I think he can do that." Shikamaru suggested. It was a great idea, and not too soon after, (a tired) Inoichi was holding onto Naruto's head with his right hand and Kakashi's with his left hand.

"Remember, awaken your senses from within. What you're going to appear as is a projection of yourself, with the ability to use your own techniques. But first, be sure."

"I will." Kakashi nodded. He was slowly drifting somewhere, like a meandering body. It almost lifted him off his feet.

He was swimming down a very deep body of water. All he could see, even with the sharingan activated, was what was immediately in front of him. He could feel the slight change in pressure acting upon him, a sure sign that he was going deeper and deeper.

 _"A new kid?"_ Kurama's voice reverberated through the water, vibrating within him. _"What a joke."_

Alerted by the sudden voice, Kakashi looked to his sides. A sudden movement from his side brought his attention there to a beautiful woman swimming towards him, her eyes fixed on him. When she saw his sharingan, she nearly stopped swimming toward him.

 _"Sharingan? Fascinating."_ she laughed as the envelope of water suddenly exploded. He landed on his feet, looking up to see her chained to the wall.

"I won't lie, the sharingan is strong enough to counter my genjutsu." Kurama admitted.

Kakashi knew inward that the strength of her genjutsu was such, it caused a greater amount of strain on his eye than him using a genjutsu, and that was saying something.

"What the hell are you doing to Naruto?" he demanded, readying himself to awaken his Mangekyo.

"Let it rest - you will only wear your eye out." she said, detecting his motive much to his surprise. "As for what I'm doing to him, you can see for yourself." she looked to his left.

He turned to be greeted by a shocking sight. Naruto was lying face-flat, some kind of blue chakra flowing out of his body gradually.

"Naruto!" he tried to run, but was suddenly lifted off his feet by a tight grip around his body.

"Now, now, hotshot." she warned him. He tried struggling but that invisible grasp was too much. "You may have warded my genjutsu off, but exactly what do you think of yourself?" she smirked.

 _This isn't enough_ , he thought. Closing his eyes, he felt the heat rush into his eye in preparation for using his last defense.

"I told you." the grip tightened, forcing him to give up. "Leave it be. It's not like you can do much."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he understood what she meant. He'd been hoisted nearly 80 feet up, giving him a good vision of what was happening. It was almost shocking how much he could understand from that montage in front of him.

For starters, the grip around him was the forearm of the fox, it's humongous nails inchingly close to him. It had arisen from behind that single wall.

But what was more concerning was the thick sea of orange surrounding them. It was like a tiny clearance in the middle of a dense forest.

"Just this wall." Kurama said. "Just this wall remains of his resolve. This form of Naruto, laying down like a weakling is simply his mind. His soul - that is all." she chuckled.

"And when it breaks." she tugged at her chains, almost causing a crack to appear on it. "I'll have taken control of it all."

The grasp tightened and all of a sudden he was rushing toward her with speed. Suddenly it stopped midway, causing his body to jerk uncontrollably forward.

"Goodbye, and good riddance" was the only warning he got before the arm flung him away and out of Naruto's mind.

**DIVIDER**

Kurama had tapped into Naruto's soul. That was all Kakashi could say before falling down, the use of his Sharingan and his encounter with the fox causing him to lose the strength in his legs.

Never once had the village been this clueless about a disaster that was as impending as the one before them. Oddly enough, all of his vitals were stable despite the period of unconsciousness. It was, as Tsunade believed, the effect of the Kyubi's vitality.

"Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru hesitated before continuing. "I've considered everything. There is - nothing we can do."

Shizune bit her lip. His words draped everything in more gloom than was already abundant.

"I would recommend that we spend our resources on fortifying our defenses."

"Is that what you've finally understood from this?" Kakashi asked for confirmation.

"Yes. Unless Naruto himself fights back, there is nothing we can do." Shikamaru told him, his depressed self unable to believe he'd come to that conclusion about his good friend.

**DIVIDER**

What is life?

What _was_ life to him?

It was something he didn't know, despite being so old. He wasn't exactly old, but he'd lived long enough to be expected to know what it meant to live.

Living to him meant many things, he concluded. Too many things - in fact that was why he probably couldn't understand exactly what he lived for. He lived for his friends. He lived for his village. He lived for his dream and all his aspirations.

But oddly enough, it didn't seem too hard for him to let it go.

It was dark, and so he concluded his eyes were probably shut. Not that he could force them open - he had understood what the 9-Tails had said. The very process of thinking these things had taken place in but a fragment of what remained. A tiny glass shard left alone.

It didn't seem all that scary, this prospect of death. Then again, he was only going to die on the inside. Or more correctly, be consumed.

Yet he seemed sad, and that was mysterious. Almost as if someone wanted him. He couldn't put a finger on who it was.

It didn't matter. Nothing did. He couldn't even recall what his village was called. It didn't terrify him, but why was this sadness in him? What was it? Why was he struggling to accept the reality of his situation?

He felt a hand caress his hair. He'd always wanted someone to do it to him. He never had anyone to caress his hair. The fingers were warm and loving. Was it 9-Tails? It couldn't be, for why would she do it?

"You tried your best, kid. I'm proud of you."

Her voice was more high pitched than the 9-Tails'. It made him wonder who it was.

No, it's just imagination. It had to be.

"Now let me fight for you. We'll kick this beast's ass, you know!" she promised.

This forced him to open his eyes. He'd been lying face flat on the warm floor, dazed and unaware, for maybe an eternity. Why was he feeling strong again.

He abruptly looked up to see another beautiful redhead, smiling at him with an expression that brought tears to his eyes. It was an expression he'd never seen.

The expression of motherly pride.

**DIVIDER**

**REVIEW TIME**

I would, in all honestly, have a little section like this for every chapter - but I seldom get "reviews". Usually the feedback I get is by means of requests - I mean, I'm not complaining lol.

_Issexwithyourcloneincest (chapter 5 . Dec 15)_

**"** You know, despite the fact that there's no smut, I liked this chapter. Partly because when I read about Naruto approaching the kyuubi, I just imagined him doing the Dio Brando walk with a boner and it cracked me up. **"**

Lmao.

Did I miss out by not describing how he walked?

I hate Dio Brando though. I seldom hate anime characters, but that man - that man incurs my purest hatred. Once I get a chance to write stuff for Jojo I swear I'll give him a micropenis.

_Garbage (chapter 5 . Dec 15)_

**"** So, just female kurama who used transformation jutsu to appear like mito... **"**

You're partly correct. I actually developed the concept for this story based on Japanese mythology (link to the Wikipedia article along with picture links). So it was more like a natural transformation. Not really ninjutsu, to be honest.

But I get it, I get it. You wanted the real Mito in the story. I did anticipate this reaction too, because it's odd to write lemons but with transformations - a question that arises then is did Naruto bang Kurama, or did he bang Mito.

Mito, being the Jinchuriki in which the 9-Tails was sealed the longest, became the model into which Kurama transformed upon acquiring 100 years of maturity (in the myths it is the age which is expressed as 100 years, but since in the series Kurama is obviously way older, I modified to clause into 100 years of "captivity"/being sealed instead). So Kurama is no longer Kurama. But Kurama is not Mito either. It's confusing xd.

There was another storyline I had reached, that being a potential time travel fic. But I eventually settled on this because traveling through time requires a lot of plot progress and a shitton of explanation that will also have to be carefully sewn into the story so as to make it not as boring as it could turn out to be. It would have been a lot of effort, and while I don't mind all that effort, this is a request-based project of one-shots only.

Though to be fair, a time travel lemon would be interesting as an alternate story of its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTES**
> 
> Oh boy, that was long. My apologies for the length of this one, I just had so much to write xd.
> 
> I don't know how relatable this is, but there are times when writers get concepts that don't seem all that interesting at first, but their imagination just overflows when they get to writing. I honestly wanted to restrict this to just one chapter, but I got so many ideas to work on and so many turns of the story that I could use.
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas guys! It's that time of the year when we look back (New Years' Eve is for looking forward, at least that's what I believe) and reflect on everything. 2020 was not quite the finest year, I'm sure we've all had troubles. But let's just forget about all that and have a day away from things. No, seriously. Take a break on December 25 from whatever it is that's bothering you, and I hope you have a better year in 2021. And I'd also like to thank the people who make 2020 a little less vexing and troublesome, especially the delivery guys, the doctors and (more importantly) nurses, the workers at my local pizzeria... you guys are the best!
> 
> I'll be taking a break for a few days now, but I have some drafts left over. If I can upload those during these days, I most likely will. So yeah, a bit of a break there. I'll be back soon, though.
> 
> I would like to say that I did receive, in reality, a request that was to come before this chapter. It was a Naruto x Fuu request, sent by an anonymous guest. I decided to skip that one because the proposed storyline was hardly usable. I'm sorry for this, whoever it may have been that was this guest. Sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> **PICTURE LINKS**
> 
> **  
> _DISCLAIMER - I don't, in any way, own any of the artworks below. Furthermore, fair warning, there may be NSFW images linked. ___  
> **  
>  _  
>  ___  
> 
> 
> _  
> _rule34.xxx.index.php?page=post &s=view&id=4194313 - This is how "Mito" is supposed to look like - no fancy headgear or ridiculous seals dangling from her sides._  
> _
> 
> _  
> _rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post &s=view&id=3692908 - Lateral penetration. It looks wonderful, doesn't it?_  
> _
> 
> _  
> _en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox_spirit - An interesting read, it will help you better understand what I was trying to do with this story xd._  
> _
> 
> _  
> _  
> **P.S.**  
> _  
> _
> 
> _  
> _You can check out my discord server,_ **MsT4Tqh4R5** , for updates on works and to discuss your concepts better. Furthermore, I also post on both AO3 and Fanfiction, same username in both accounts. If you find any corrections due in my works/any copies of my works that clearly aren't mine, please let me know ^^._  
> 


	6. Chapter 5 - Entranced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto x Hinata (request by KoalaTakingNotes)

Zesty music suddenly blared out of a nearby speaker, causing Naruto to nearly drop his ice cream cone. A festive mood decorated the carnival, and what made the warm night even warmer was the fact that he was out with Hinata.

Though they were only dating, it was a foregone conclusion that they were going to end up together. And though he didn't inherently mind marriage, he favored this kind of relationship more than a marital relationship. Now, their life was carefree and fun. Who was to say what it'd be like if they had kids?

"Naruto, let's go over to that tent there!" Hinata pointed to a large canvas canopy, the huge letters "Laura the Entrancer" printed in gold, crowning the entrance.

"Do we need to though?" Naruto shouted over the noise. "I don't like this spooky stuff - possessing people and all."

Hinata smiled genially. "It's just hypnosis!"

"Hypnosis?"

She tugged his arm. "You'll see!"

As they separated the heavy flap of the massive tent, they were invited by what seemed like a universe apart from the mood outside. Inside, there was silence, possibly by a noise filter seal applied around the perimeter. The air smelt of incense, and Naruto saw a slightly raised stage upon which was a solitary chair. A small crowd had gathered to fill the chairs that looked at the stage, and Hinata pulled him over a couple of front row seats.

"Seriously, Hinata, you shouldn't buy this kind of stuff. They can get the demon in you, you know?"

"What do you think hypnosis means?" Hinata joked. Naruto protested, slightly reddening, "It's - it's demonic possession right?"

Hinata chuckled, shaking her head. "It's basically a state of induced sleep, wherein you'll be in a state of heightened concentration."

"Concentration while sleeping?"

"Yeah, it seems contradictory. Well, just think of it like genjutsu - your chakra becomes too sensitive and volatile, but on the surface it seems like you have no control."

"I see." Naruto rubbed his chin as he saw more people pour in. It seemed to him that this "Laura" was quite popular.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a male voice resonated through the (now, noticeably fuller) crowd, "prepare to be mesmerized!"

Bold words, thought Naruto as he reached into his pocket for his pack of gummy bears that he'd won from some arcade game. He'd had to decide between a teddy bear and a pack of treats, and being the clueless romantic he was, he opted for the treats while on a date.

Being shinobi, him and Hinata could definitely stand their ground against whoever this Laura was.

"The enchantress herself! I present to you - Laura!"

A few people cheered, and the audience applauded as the stage was suddenly lit, vapors blanketing the floor of the arena. A buxom woman in massive, glittering cape, a masquerade mask crested by a blue feather, and a ridiculous hat, strode in. She smiled at the audience, adjusting her headset mic.

"My dears, before I start," her deep voice boomed, "I must ask you to abandon all cares. Let the thoughts in your mind wash away. Relax. Breathe in, and breathe out - slowly." she took deep breaths, and he was surprised to see Hinata follow suit.

Peeved, he stuffed a few jellies in his mouth, curious about where this was headed.

"Please do but three things for me -" she continued, "-don't follow thoughts, don't keep thoughts, and don't chase thoughts. Let your mind be free."

Suddenly she clapped, causing everyone to suddenly jerk upright. Even Hinata seemed to have been stunned.

"Hey Hinata, what's all this about?" he asked, annoyed. "Don't fall for her tricks."

"Yeah, don't worry." she smiled at him, her attention still on Laura.

"Tonight, we shall explore the mind - but first, I'd like to hypnotize one of you pretty darlings." she purred. "Any volunteers?"

As he expected, not a single hand arose.

"I will say this - if you do volunteer and get hypnotized, you won't be able to sit in the mind exploration session that will follow. Your mind will be too exhausted by then." she smiled.

Naruto considered the possibility of volunteering, if it meant he could be excused.

"So, any volunteers? Or should I bring one of my own assistants." she laughed, apparently pleased at herself with that joke.

Without warning, Hinata raised her hand.

"Ah yes! A volunteer! Make your way here, my girl, and support her with plenty of applause while she's at it!" she urged the audience to clap along.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto stuttered, apparently too surprised.

Hinata had volunteered for something - and that too, for some kind of voodoo. Naruto could not have predicted things to turn out this way. She waved at him, winking as she was escorted up by one of Laura's aides.

"Now, my dear," Laura accepted a mic from another assistant who promptly rushed backstage, "would you tell the audience your name?"

"Yes," Hinata spoke into the mic, "I'm Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you!"

The audience clapped. Hinata was, just as the other veterans of the war, quite admired by the village.

"Hinata, what a beautiful name - so reminiscent of the sun. And how your face sparkles, my dear. Give her a round of applause, everybody!"

She urged Hinata to sit on the chair facing the crowd, patting her on the back as the applause continued. It promptly died down when she spoke again.

"Now Hinata, I want you to tell me something. Are you presently hypnotized?"

"No, I'm not." she truthfully replied.

"Alright then, I assume you'll be perfectly fine if I told you to add 2 and 2?"

Hinata nodded courteously. "It's 4."

"Brilliant!" Laura's voice had descended into a whisper now, but whispering into the mic made sure everyone could hear what she was saying.

"Now Hinata," she whispered, "think about some topic - some specific topic."

Hinata nodded, closing her eyes. "I have - thought about something." she spoke into the mic which was still held in front of her mouth.

"Good girl." Laura was now speaking louder. Placing the microphone gently on the stage floor, she suddenly held Hinata's head with her left hand.

"Now sleep." she snapped her finger near her right ear, and instantly, Hinata slumped to the side, caught only by Laura's hands. The audience roared in approval, clapping loudly. The only one who hadn't found it worth applauding was Naruto, who almost choked on a pineapple flavored bear. If it weren't for Laura's reassuring look at him, he'd have stormed onto the stage.

"Yes, she is now in my hypnosis." Laura noted.

"And now -" she snapped her finger near Hinata's left ear this time, and Hinata suddenly opened her eyes, visibly unsettled by the sudden awakening. She looked around, her eyes open with surprise. Laura helped her align herself upright again before continuing.

"Welcome, Hinata!" she greeted. "What do you recall of the past few minutes?"

Hinata frowned. "Well, I just came here and sat. Are we not going to start the show?"

Naruto was shocked. To think that Hinata - one of the most capable sensors of the village - would have been so deeply entranced!

"You're right, my girl." Laura smiled kindly. "Now, stand up."

Hinata stood - lurched - up, evidently surprised by the movement of her body.

"Now dears, you may think Hinata did that because she's a nice little child, BUT, she was under a force that was hardly her own."

Naruto could feel that Hinata's apprehensive face was a testament of that.

"And to prove that, can the audience suggest something for Hinata to do?"

Naruto glared at Laura. What was Hinata to do if someone asked her to strip?

"Jump 5 times on the stage!" someone shouted. In perfect obedience, Hinata jumped exactly 5 times, evidently trying to not comply.

"Show us you-" a man tried to shout, but he was interrupted by Laura, who quickly intervened. Naruto angrily turned around, but he couldn't locate who it was from within the darkness.

"Why don't you - stand at attention!" she emulated a drill captain, and instantly, Hinata stomped her foot on the ground, standing upright. Naruto could see that she was visibly disturbed.

"Swing those slender arms!" Laura ordered, and she did just that. Some people found this quite funny, and laughed along, clapping all the way.

"Now, give me 3 push-ups!"  
**  
LINE BREAK  
**  
"Unbelievable." Naruto fumed as they walked away, graciously pardoned by the fact that somehow Hinata's "heightened energy" would affect the rest of the "mind magic" that they were going to have. He was only delighted to walk away from the show of madness.

"I couldn't believe it." Hinata slightly shivered, with Naruto doubting if the night was that cold.

"Here," he wrapped his arm around her, "maybe this'll make you better."

Hinata smiled at him. "I'm okay."

"But it was a bit funny," Naruto grinned, pretending not to notice Hinata playfully pouting her lips. "Especially when she asked you to hop all of a sudden. That was so funny, especially when you jumped so awkwardly!" he chuckled.

"And that woman," Naruto continued to taunt, "the way she said "Now jump, Hinata!"" he emulated that deep, creepy voice.

And an instant later, she jumped, abruptly shoving his arm away. Her dreary eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth, too shocked to utter a word.

"What - did you do now?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, the first symptoms of realization appearing on her face. But Naruto was far from bothered. He was actually quite curious.

"Hey, uh, that was a joke, right?"

Hinata shook her head, dumbfounded.

"Hm, well," Naruto continued, still thinking this was Hinata's way of getting back at him, "hug me right now."

And he couldn't believe it, but Hinata actually hugged him. In the middle of the street, right in front of the pedestrians out for their nightly strolls. A bit too tightly, too.

"Stop - it - Naruto." she gritted her teeth, her head buried in his chest.

Naruto knew Hinata well enough to realize that something was indeed the matter - loved him as she did, she'd never agree to a "public show of affection". Though her attempt to be proper was frustrating, it was what made taunting her fun.

"Uh, stop it now." he whispered, and Hinata broke off. A wayside peddler commented, "Kids these days, you never know." as he walked past them. The streetlight shone on Hinata's embarrassed cheeks.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked him, a bit peeved now.

But for Naruto, it only seemed to make things more interesting. "Just a little fun. Turn around now."

And she did just that. She stood put, rooted in a spot, looking away.

It frustrated her so much she couldn't even describe it. The feeling of being tugged along, and having no control over her own body. She felt like a puppet. In fact, if it weren't for Naruto being the one playing about with her, she'd have been a lot angrier.

Not that she wasn't angry enough now. That stupid woman had forced her to do such ridiculous things in front of the crowd. It had taken much effort for her to try and tone it down, but it seemed to be in vain. Her body was hers no more, and the idea was both frightening and oppressive at the same time.

The idea that she couldn't - and she tried as hard as she could - move as she desired created a lot of fears in her. But Hinata was no longer the frightened girl everyone pitied.

Naruto took this way less seriously than Hinata. In fact, he was rather amused.

It wasn't a joke, of this much he was certain.

On a normal day, he'd have left it all at this much. But today, he felt quite emboldened to have Hinata obey him regardless of what she felt. Tugging her arm, he pulled her into a side alley, which while being lit, reeked of the stuffy smell you'd sniff in shady alleyways like that.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice slightly trepid.

"Don't protest." was his 2-word order before slipping his hand under her underwear. What seemed to be an electric shock coursed through her body, and she froze, her eyes genuinely scared now.

She didn't protest, and now Naruto was sure his girlfriend was going to do just as he said.

"Please - Naruto.." she looked around, wildly surprised, "stop it already."

To see her request that was all he needed.

"No." he smiled, surprised at his own apparent ruthlessness. He was going to try something new tonight, something different, for a change.

For what seemed like an eternity to Hinata, Naruto had walked with his hand on her butt. Regardless of whether or not she wanted it, that was the way she was following.

To be fair, for her sake, he'd preferred to take the less populated route back home, but it still was quite bothersome to her.

Firstly, that ridiculous change that had overcome her. She couldn't act in any way other than how she was asked to act. It seemed like she was in a perpetual Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

And this change that she witnessed in Naruto. Sure, there were times she turned him down, but of course she had to! He'd even asked that they kiss in public, and for Hinata, the lines she'd grown up being limited by were by now rigid and absolute.

Her mind was conflicted. Had he really built up so much sexual tension, for him to try all of these new things on her? Being someone who cared about him, it seemed to bother her more than anything else, this side of Naruto she hadn't known.

And what was even more agonizing was how she didn't voluntarily feel like resisting. She didn't like it, but did she mind it? Somewhere within her, she knew that there was some pleasure she felt from breaking those "norms" of society. Alas, she was too confused to question anything at this point.

The detour he'd taken had become apparent by the time they reached the Fountain of the Mist, a monument to the valiant Kiri shinobi who protected some Daimyo in some bygone era. This specific part of town was noticeably far from their destination, and it was about as mysterious as it was uncomfortable.

"Uh, Naruto - why are we here?"

"Just a casual shopping trip." he smiled reassuringly.

"Shopping?" she looked at him quizzingly.

The solemn sign that greeted them after perhaps another block, behind which arose muffled noises and loud music, showed her just what Naruto was playing at.

"Namaiki District? Naruto, what the hell?!" she asked, shocked that he'd have led her to some red-light district.

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to have fun here. I'm with you, and you can see me."

"But - such a place.."

"What's wrong? This isn't just some square for prostitutes - there are pubs, motels and lingerie shops."

"As if all that is unrelated to sex." Hinata retorted. "Let's go back home!"

"Stay put." Naruto commanded, forcing her to keep her mouth shut.

Hinata seemed to cower away from the lights that surrounded them. Around them were people, some high and some low, but everyone in it for the fun. A hostess whistled as they walked past.

"It's so - disgusting." she drew close to Naruto.

"You really shouldn't think too much - especially when you're going to do what I'm going to say."

Hinata felt the look on Naruto's face a sure sign of incoming doom.

Presently they stopped in front of a shop, it's front glass windows and door covered by a red curtain. Hinata looked up at the neon sign, glowering evilly in the dark.

"Hub of Pleasure."

"That's right. Your next mission."

"No, Naruto. No way."

Thrusting his wallet in her hand, he whispered in his ear. "Go in there and buy the best lingerie you see. Anything you want, provided Gama-chan approves, of course!"

As Hinata found herself impulsively turn around, a new wave of emotions rushed past her. Fear of being found out, even reported. Surprise, because of the way things had turned out on what had otherwise been a romantic day

STOP, she gritted her teeth. It was in vain. A hostess smoked a cigarette, looking at her, apparently amused.

No, it was not funny. But she realized it probably seemed funny to someone looking at her as she clenched her fists, desperately trying to stop her feet from moving while they did.

It made her furious, but this sudden thrill filled her as she noticed the hostess' eyes on her. In fact, she also knew Naruto was probably looking at her. Everyone there was looking at her. She was in front of them all, doing something she wouldn't have dreamt of doing. But a feeling of exhilaration swamped her, much like back when she'd served as a shinobi. The desire to brave it - the urge to cry, the urge to accede - no, she was better.

Grim but now much more composed, she continued walking toward the store which looked ominously inviting to her.

Why was she feeling so excited?

She'd bought what was, according to the manager, the "best costume for her man". In fact, even when the total came out to much more than what had been in Naruto's purse, she had even volunteered to pay for it herself. And she even thanked the manager when she gave her a complimentary "gift" that she'd urged Hinata to not open until she was ready to "rev it up a notch".

She'd even glanced indignantly at the jeering hostess as Naruto walked her back home.

And now she was being tense. Isolated as she was from the "social normal" and taught in the ways of "properness", even she knew what was coming. She was an obedient servant to the words of absolutely anybody on that night, and Naruto had proven to be far more perverse than she'd expected him to.

Yet as she followed him through the door of their house, she couldn't wipe a grin that had leaked out. She was breathing faster and her heart was pounding. It was going to happen, and she didn't even know what "it" was going to be. She couldn't imagine how much Naruto was going to use this weakness of hers.

"You ready?" Naruto asked him, his grin oddly reminiscent of indulgent lust. As she felt him place his hand on her back, guiding her to the living room, she refused to think anymore about the formalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> NOTES  
> **  
>  It's been more than one month, and I'm sorry. I just had a lot of stuff to deal with, to say nothing of my apparent inability to wrap my head around some requests. Then I got to know of this request, and I just have to say that this has been one of the best things I've worked on. This has been a concept I could use my creativity in doing to the fullest.
> 
> Much as I'd like to continue with this, it'll take a while, so please be patient lol. That said, I must also thank the warmth you have shown in reassuring me about everything. I am happy that you could understand the difficulties I face right now.
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading.  
>  **  
> PICTURE LINKS  
> **  
>  _  
> DISCLAIMER - I don't, in any way, own any of the artworks below. Furthermore, fair warning, there may be NSFW images linked.  
> _
> 
> youtube.com/watch?v=lFUm9V0eXoA
> 
> Hypnosis depicted.
> 
> We'll have plenty of pictures for later, but here's a little sneak peak into what Hinata bought.
> 
> fredericks.com/juilenne-satin-and-lace-garter-belt  
>  **  
> P.S.  
> **  
>  You can check out my discord server, **MsT4Tqh4R5** , for updates on works and to discuss your concepts better. Furthermore, I also post on both AO3 and Fanfiction, same username in both accounts. If you find any corrections due in my works/any copies of my works that clearly aren't mine, please let me know ^^.  
>  **  
> **  
> A F ****


End file.
